Back to the Ever After
by luffy fan
Summary: Rachel sees Nick on the street and chases him down but things go wrong and Nick summons a demon.  Takes place one week after Pale Demon and contains spoilers.  Will evently contain graphic sexual content.  The main pairing will be Rachel/Al.
1. Chapter 1

I put the small bottle of golden liquid back down on the shelf. I was out shopping in a small charm shop that had just opened up in Southern Cincinnati. I didn't usually shop on this side of town but I had recently doubled my efforts in improving my earth magic due to my latest piece of wrist jewelry.

I fingered the silver bracelet around my wrist and felt a twinge of wild elf magic pulse through my body. The little bracelet cut off my ability to twist demon curses but it bought me my freedom. Given the amount of trouble I had been in the last few years, I wasn't complaining. I had been free of assassins, a witch's shunning, and demons for a week now. Thanks to a nice big paycheck, I could afford a small vacation. All I had to do was lay low for six months.

I moved to another shelf and picked up a bag of lavender. I thought about the garden in my church that had plenty of floral herbs and put the bag back down. There wasn't really anything unique in the store and I felt my disappointment rise but pushed it back down. This is pathetic, I thought. One week of no one trying to kill me and I'm already looking for a new adrenaline rush.

I sighed and took a final look around the shop before leaving. I walked down the street with my head down, looking in my purse for my car keys. I caught a glimpse of shoes and looked up just in time to stop from smacking into someone walking fast.

I started to mumble an apology then I felt my blood pressure drop. I was staring face-to-face with Nick, my thief of an ex-boyfriend.

"Nick," I exclaimed, too surprised to think of anything else. The wiry young man who had once made my heart pound looked up. I could see from the expression on his face that he was just as caught off guard as me.

We stood on the sidewalk, staring at each other for a heartbeat. I saw understanding cross Nick's face before he spun around a bolted down the street.

"Hey," I cried out. Then, instincts took over and I took off after him. The little creep had sold me out to the coven and we had a score to settle.

Nick ran down the street and I pushed myself to keep up with him. I thought back to the times we had gone jogging in the zoo and remembered what a good runner he was. He was fast, but so was I.

He turned around a street corner and I lost sight of him. When I reached the corner, I saw that he had ducked into an alley way. The alley was empty but a door was slightly ajar. It looked like it led to a warehouse.

I opened the door and stepped inside, waiting for my eyes to adjust. The warehouse had high ceilings and seemed dark despite the small beams of light drifting in through broken windows.

I heard a small click and spun around but it was too late. I felt a small prick on my arm and looked down. A dart? The bastard had just drugged me.

"Shit, Nick. Did you really have to use a tranquilizer?" I asked.

I fought to keep my eyes open and looked around the room. Movement brought my attention to a shadow in the corner. Nick stepped out holding a tranquilizer gun pointed at me. It looked like the same one the coven members had used on me last year. Crap on toast. I hope I didn't start shouting "I'm the king of the world!" again.

I sagged to one knee and felt the drug start to work its way through me body. The problems of the world seemed to lessen and I fought off the urge to giggle. I put my hands on the floor and stared. This looked like a nice place to rest for a minute.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" asked Nick.

"What do you mean," I asked. My words sounded slurry in my own head. "I just saw you and wanted to ask you why you sold me out to the coven."

Nick winced and lowered his gun a little. "So you weren't looking for me," he asked.

"Nope," I said. "Juuuust doing a little shopping." My voice rose at the end like a drunken flirt.

Nick glared at me but he seemed to relax a little. I was still on my hands and knees but my body felt too heavy. Slowly I started to tilt and slid the rest of the way to the ground.

Me hitting the floor gave Nick the confidence he needed to approach me. He knelt down beside me and lifted up my wrist, inspecting the elvish charm that prevented me from using magic. He dropped the wrist and placed a hand under my chin and brought me to face him.

"Rachel," he said, and then frowned as he looked down at me. "You didn't leave me any choice. You stole the focus and then kicked me to the curb for some vamp. I've been living in hell since we broke up and you have just been boinking anything that once had a pulse."

Normally I would have let Nick have it but whatever was in that dart was curbing my anger. All I could muster was "Nick, you sound kind of whiny," before I flopped over on my back.

Anger flashed over Nick's face and he pinned my wrists to the ground. His face was inches from mine.

"I loved you," he shouted. "I loved you and you destroyed me. I can't stop thinking about you. I want you out of my life but I can't get you out of me head."

I tried to shrink away from the loud noises. Nick grabbed my chin again and forced a hard kiss on my lips.

"Stop it," I huffed when the kiss broke. Damn, this wasn't going well. I didn't have anything to defend myself with.

Nick stood up and started to move away. I looked where he was heading and my heart pounded. It was a summoning circle.

"Nick," I breathed. "What are you doing?" It was hard to focus but it was obvious that he was about to do something very stupid.

"I'm getting rid of my demon mark," he said. "The demons want you back in the ever after. You must put out some pretty good demon sex," he sneered.

"I don't have sex with demons," I moaned and closed my eyes. They opened a minute later when I heard a loud crack. I must have dozed off, Nick had already summoned his demon.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes focused on the demon that Nick had summoned. Damn, it wasn't Al. This demon didn't look like most of the other demons I had seen. He appeared to be in his late twenties and was dressed in black pinstripe dress slacks that fit nicely around his hips and showed off his long legs. He also wore a white button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The clothes looked expensive but more casual than Trent's typical business attire. He had brown wavy hair that fell just below his ears. Crap, he looked good and I was drugged out of my mind. Focus Rachel.

The demon's eyes darted around the room and quickly fell on me. A large, toothy smile appeared when he must have recognized who I was.

"Good evening Rachel Mariana Morgan," said the demon and I felt myself shiver. Yep, he knew who I was. I had been relatively safe in the ever after when I was with Al but I had been warned that I was vulnerable.

"You have caused quite the stir in the ever after," he continued. "We think you will be much safer in the ever after with proper protection."

I was floating on a pink fuzzy cloud of tranquilizers and could only mumble. "Where's Al? I want to talk to Al."

The demon sighed and gave me a sympathetic look before turning his attention back to Nick.

Nick gritted his teeth. "Jarzebak, I will give you Rachel Mariana Morgan and in return I would like for you to remove one of my marks and return directly to the ever after without delay or causing harm to myself or anyone else."

"Done," said the demon and his smile widened. Nick dropped his circle and the demon strode over to me and scooped me up in his arms.

My head lolled and the demon frowned. "What's wrong with her" he asked. His goat slitted eyes narrowed at Nick.

Nick shrugged. "Tranquilizers. It will wear off in a couple of hours."

The demon looked down at me again. "Let me jump you," he whispered.

"No," I moaned. "I want to talk to Al." I brought my hand up and patted him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. He didn't seem to be hearing me.

"You can speak with Al if you let me jump you," he reasoned. "He is still alive."

Still alive? Were they going to kill him? I remembered what Trent told me about Al thinking I was dead and shame washed over me. I had to get back to the ever after and see what was happening to Al.

"Okay, you can jump me but I want to talk to Al," I insisted.

And in an instant, I was traveling through the lines. I didn't have time to put a bubble around my thoughts and I could feel Jarzebak next to me.

"What is your relationship with Al?" he asked slowly.

"I trust him," was my only reply.

I could feel my body reforming and gasped as I popped into the ever after. The smell of amber flooded my nostrils and I took in the scene. We were in an elaborate room with typical creepy demon artifacts. I was on my hands and knees facing a large marble fireplace with a fire burning, casting shadows about the room. Above the fire, there were ancient looking sconces and grotesque statues of people writhing in pain. I turned around a saw a huge bed with black satin sheets and four thick pillars that rose towards the high ceilings. Damn, I was in a demon's bedroom. Even Al had never taken me into his bedroom. I heard the rustle of movement and spun around to see Jarzebak adjusting his clothing. Double damn.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? You said you would take me to see Al," I slurred at him. The drugs still hadn't worn off yet. I remembered that a demon's bedroom was probably one of the few places Al couldn't reach me in the ever after since they were loaded up with protection curses. Fear clenched my gut.

The demon turned his attention to the fire and picked up a poker to start moving some of the logs around.

"I just wanted a few moments to chat before I returned you," he said calmly. "You see, the collective is starting to think that Algaliarept can't keep you safe." He turned his head to face me and I could feel his demon eyes searching me face.

"I was summoned out," I stammered. "There is no way to stop a summoning. Al can't be blamed for me being yanked out of the ever after."

"Oh, there are ways to stop a summoning," said the demon quietly. He was still searching my face, sizing me up. "Kill those who know your summoning name."

I sucked in a breath of air. "Don't you dare!" I shouted. "I'll kill you if you hurt anyone who knows my summoning name."

The demon lifted an eyebrow at me and then returned his attention back to the fire. "I'm not the one you have to worry about," he said. "Well, not really. Every demon in the ever after is thinking the same thing." The fire danced across his face and for a moment he looked older.

"Tell me," he continued. "Does Algaliarept know those who can summon you?"

Crap. I thought back to Al's last question when I had been summoned by the coven. "Who know's your name?" he had asked. Was he planning on killing them? I trusted him to some extent but I also knew he would go to extremes to keep me safe if necessary.

Jarzebak shifted after I didn't respond but my silence seemed to give him the answer he needed.

"Algaliarept is close to losing you, if he hasn't done so already. And then," he paused, "you will most likely be moved into Newt's care. That wouldn't be very fun, now would it?"

I felt my skin break out into goose bumps. Newt was crazy and might kill me.

The demon was watching me and nodding slightly, seeing my understanding. "Here is my offer to you, Rachel Mariana Morgan. If Algaliarept loses you as his student, I will try to place a claim on you to keep you out of Newt's grasp. I'll even consider less gruesome ways of keeping you from being summoned out of the ever after, perhaps a forget-charm instead of murder." His last statement was laced with doubt and I didn't trust him. "And," he continued, "all I ask in return is for you to agree with my request when the time approaches. You do have some say in the matter. Your request could be the difference in me securing a position as your protector."

My protector? Damn, he thought I needed a demon body guard. Maybe I did?

"Do you really think they will try to take me away from Al?" I asked. The fear from his words seemed to be sobering me up and I could follow most of our conversation.

He stood up with an eerie grace and moved to sit by an ornate comfortable looking chair near the fire. "Algaliarept is a capable demon who has survived much, but you seem to be getting yourself into a lot of trouble. I think it is only a matter of time before even Algaliarept can't worm his way out."

"What's in it for you?" I asked.

With that, the demon's face broke out in a huge smile. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

"I am NOT having sex with you," I sputtered.

"Oh, no need to worry about that. Yet," he continued. "Newt has already said that she would kill any demon that would mate with you. But, I don't think she will protect you forever. She has the tendency to forget things and change her mind."

The demon glided across the short distance to where I sat on the floor and picked up one of my hands and kissed it. His lips were soft and a felt a tingle of excitement stir inside me. He wasn't using magic but there was more than one way rile up Rachel.

I took my hand away and blushed. "I have heard your offer. Can you take me back to Al now?" I asked.

The demon sighed and dropped my hand. "Very well, very well. Shall we be off?"

Jarzebak offered me his arm and I took it. I felt the pull of the ley lines and we were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

My body pulled within itself and an in instant, I was standing in Al's workroom. Al was standing near his table and relief washed over his face when our eyes met. I felt some of my own tensions ease and gave him a small smile.

I watched as his eyes flicked towards Jarzebak with a suspicious glare. "I felt you enter the ever after briefly and then you were gone, where were you?" he said in his polished British accent.

Jarzebak smiled warmly at Al, ignoring his coldness. "We popped over to my bedroom for a little chat, but here she is. I think she is even in her right mind now. You should have seen her slurring about before. I think I like human drugs."

Al grimaced. He had seen me drugged before and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Jarzebak continued, apparently enjoying the annoyance he was causing Al. "My bringing her here will cost you. I had to trade one of my demon marks to secure her." His eyes drifted towards my wrist. "I would accept her mark as fair trade."

The blood drained from my face but Al only scoffed. "Like hell, we will work something out later. Don't let the ley lines burn you on your way out."

Jarzebak turned to me and took my hands in his. "Until we meet again, Rachel Mariana Morgan," he said. And then he brought my hands to his lips and gave me another soft kiss.

I heard a small growl come from Al and turned my attention away from Jarzebak. When I glanced back, he was already gone and my hands were holding nothing. I brought my arms back down and wiped my palms on my jeans.

I turned back to look at Al and he was still standing with his arms folded across his chest glaring at me. Uh oh, he looked mad.

"Look, Al…" I started to say. But he held up a hand and I stopped cold.

"Do you ever use that pretty little head above your shoulders?" he growled and started to stride across the room towards me. I backed up. He looked pissed.

He reached me and I braced to be backhanded but he grabbed me by the shoulders instead. He pulled me towards him and I stood looking in wide eyes. He looked panicked.

"Why didn't you wait for me," he said. His voice was almost pleading. "Taking on Ku' Sox by yourself was insane."

"I'm, I'm sorry," I stammered.

Al released me and I regained some of my composure. "If I waited for nightfall, you probably would have just come and snatched me out of reality," I said with more than a hint of accusation in my voice.

"You're damned straight I would have taken you out of reality. Don't you have any survival instincts? I thought you were dead Rachel. Dead," he added for emphasis.

I was about to yell at him that I was dead but guilt crept inside me and I held my tongue. A silence stretched between us.

"How is it that you _are_ still alive?" asked Al. It sounded like he was forcing his voice to remain calm. "I thought I saw you lying in a hospital, with no soul."

"I, uh.. I burnt up my aura when Ku'Sox dragged me into the ley lines. Trent put my soul in a bottle to heal."

Al's eyebrows rose. "Really?" he drawled. "Funny, he didn't mention that when I was beating the living snot out of him."

I grimaced, remembering Trent's broken leg and missing fingers. It would have been much easier for him if he had told Al there was hope of me living.

"And why couldn't I find you?" Al continued. "I tried to pop in and check on you when the collective discovered that you were still alive. Days later, might I add."

I looked down at my wrist and saw that the silver charm bracelet Trent had given me was missing. It must have stayed in reality when Jarzebak jumped me.

"Trent gave me an elf charm that cut off my ability to use demon magic and made me invisible to all demons," I answered truthfully. This was starting to sound really bad. I had let Al think I was dead. I shouldn't feel bad about cutting off contact from a demon but part of me did. I guess I was just drawn to drama.

"That little pus bucket," bellowed Al. He threw his arms in the air and started to pace around the room. "He is trying to keep you for himself. Nasty little man. Be careful Rachel, he has tried to kill you before and he will try again. If it wasn't for that stupid mark you gave him, I could have this all cleared up in a jiffy."

"What happened to you after I left?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well," he spat. "After I saw you dead, I had to report it to the collective. There is no way I could hide that from them. I was immediately thrown into prison. Damn it, Rachel. There was even talk of throwing me naked into the ley lines."

He paused and seemed to gather himself. "Lucky for me, a demon saw a your picture splashed across the cover of a newspaper while was working a summoning. He was generous enough to share that information with the rest of the collective. Rachel, most demons would have kept that piece of information to themselves."

I thought about all the press in the last week. Demons didn't know much about what happened in reality but I was practically a super hero in the media's eyes. I suppose some tidbits made there way into the ever after.

Al sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, it looked as though most of the anger had left him. "I am glad you are back," he said softly. I felt myself relax and I touched his shoulder.

"Look Al, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you but I don't really want to stay here. I got my shunning removed. I won our bet. I want to go back to reality," I said.

"All demons want to go back to reality," he said. "But we can't. Unfortunately for you, the situation has changed. You are considered too precious of a commodity to be fighting bad guys and trying to blow yourself up. The collective thinks it would be best if you stayed here."

Apparently, Al thought I was trying to play super hero also. "Look," I said as I jabbed a finger at him. "You can't force me to stay here. I can be summoned out and if that doesn't work, I'll try jumping the ley lines myself. I've done it before and I can do it again. And don't even think about trying to kill anyone who knows my summoning name. I'll rearrange your dirty bits."

Al shuddered. Crap, had he really been considering killing off anyone who knew my summoning name? That would mean Jenks and Ivy.

"You need to talk to your little friends and tell them to stop summoning you. They will make themselves more of a target every time you leave. I don't think any other demons know who knows your name but they can certainly find out. Your business partners are even listed in the phone book," Al finished.

Damn, the phone book? All a demon would have to do is trick someone into releasing them and then look me up. It would be easy.

"You can't seriously think I'll just willingly stay here in the ever after with you, do you?" I asked.

Al thought about it a moment. "Perhaps we could allow trips to reality. With a chaperone."

"Ah, come on, not Pierce again," I mumbled.

"No, not Pierce. I don't trust that little toad's wart for a minute. I'm talking about myself," said Al. He smiled wickedly. I would be delighted to escort you into reality. I'll pop you over when the sun has set and return you here safe and sound before it rises."

His eyes seemed to gleam at the idea. He would probably enjoy spending more time in reality. The food was certainly better.

"But I won't get to see the sun," I groaned. True, I was on witch's time and we slept for a good portion of the day but I still had several hours of sunlight each day. I remembered how much I missed the sun when I had been cursed to live in the ever after.

"It is better than nothing, yes?" chirped Al. He seemed absolutely cheerful. "Maybe after you improve in your studies, the collective will allow you a few trips in the sun. I think this is your best option for now. And, if you let me jump you, your friends won't bring any more suspicion upon themselves by summoning you."

Al was starting to make sense and that was a scary thing. Damn him back to the turn.

"I'll consider this arrangement on a trial basis but don't go snatching people. And, it would help if you wore a disguise while you were in reality. I got my shunning removed but there are still a lot of people out there who wouldn't trust me running around with a demon."

Al clapped his hands together and then reached for one of my hands, bringing it to his chest.

"I will be an absolute gentleman," he proclaimed and I felt something drop in my stomach. Al would be spending time with me in reality.

**Luffy fan: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please feel free to leave feedback. I am looking forward to some Al and Rachel time, wink wink. Maybe I'll get to add some in the next chapter or two.**


	4. Chapter 4

Al was preparing to take me to Dali's restaurant. He wanted to show everyone that I was still in one piece and behaving like a good little demoness. He had agreed to jump me back to reality after dinner so I could explain the new living situation to Jenks and Ivy.

Al eyed my casual jeans and embroidered top. I had been trying to dress a little more conservatively these days since it felt like everyone and their mother was calling me a whore.

"Tsk, tsk, Rachel. This simply won't do," murmured Al. I felt a wave of ever after cascade down my body and I looked down to see an emerald cocktail dress. The satin fabric came up just above my knees. I looked down to appreciate the fine dress and caught a glimpse of ever after wash over Al. Gone was his typical crushed green velvet coat and buckled boots. He now stood in a black dress suit. His typical muscled bulk appeared slightly leaner and I wondered if he changed his body size to match his clothing.

"Shall we?" he said and offered me his arm. I took it and a minute later we were standing outside Dali's.

The host saw us and came to us immediately. "Rachel," the unfamiliar demon boomed. He took my hand and kissed it. My hands were seeing a lot of demon action these days I thought. He grinned at me and turned to Al and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again Al. I have a table for you, right this way."

I peered into the restaurant and I could see that it was still held the cast of my memory. There were now picnic tables scattered throughout the Petrified Forest and the demons were dressed in casual summer clothing. I felt another shimmer and looked down to see that I was wearing the Capris and top that Newt had dressed me in when I had first created the memory. Al was walking next to me in cargo pants and a white shirt. I looked down to his feet and saw flip flops. His feet looked so normal and they were kind of cute I thought.

The host took us to a picnic table and I looked around. There had to be more than a hundred demons in the restaurant. Three times the number since the last time I was here. I wondered if my memory was the reason for high attendance. We had just been seated when Dali came striding towards our table.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," he said in a voice full of delight. "So glad to see you here again. I'll have you know that your little death scare hasn't affected the accuracy of our book keeping at all. Your royalties and well accounted for."

I wondered how much demon money I actually had. I looked at Al and he seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"So, dinner can be on me tonight?" I asked, raising my eyes in question.

Al coughed as he was taking a sip of water. "No, no Rachel dear. I'll cover this. Please, just enjoy yourself."

Apparently, demons hadn't gotten the memo that women could pay for their meals these days. Oh well, I wouldn't complain.

Dali laughed and reached down to place a kiss on my cheek before excusing himself and seeing to the other customers. He had apparently moved up from hand kisses to cheek kisses. We must have been getting chummy, I thought.

A demon wearing a baseball cap and what appeared to be brightly colored swim trunks was making his way to our table.

"Tron," said Al. "As you can see Rachel is with us back again. We can see to your car once we have gotten ourselves settled."

Tron cast a quick glance at Al and met my eyes. "Yes, yes, very good," he said then took a seat at our table. He was practically staring now and it was making me uncomfortable.

I thought back to my earlier agreement with Al about not being in the sun without him. Getting my mom's car painted red and seeing it in the sun seemed impossible now. I cleared my throat. "Um, due to some recent developments, it is going to be more difficult to create a casting of the car that is both red and in the sun," I said.

Al nodded in understanding but Tron didn't seem phased. "Well, I wouldn't be against amending our contract a little. Perhaps if you let me pull the memory from you…" he finished.

I felt my breath suck in. "Uh, no, that isn't an option. I only want Al to pull the constructs." Tron's face fell. I searched my mind for some way to recover. "But perhaps I can create a red convertible instead. It is a much newer model."

Tron seemed to brighten at the idea. "Mmmmm, yes, I think that will do nicely." He shifted, settling into his seat. He wanted to chat. "So, Rachel, I was wondering what your views were on the meeting tonight."

Meeting tonight? "What meeting tonight?" I asked.

Al flushed. "It is that intolerable, Jarzebak," he muttered. "Rachel, I had nothing to do with this."

Tron grinned seeing Al's discomfort. "Ah, Al. You haven't told her?" he mocked. "The collective will be voting tonight on Al's claim as your teacher." I grimaced but it wasn't completely unexpected. "And," he continued, "They will be voting to disallow Newt from killing anyone who sleeps with you."

I sputtered. "What," I gasped. "Al, they can't do that, can they? Al, tell me they can't do that."

Al looked down solemnly. "They can but my rights to you are clear. You have been my student for the better part of a year and I have kept you safe. You wear my mark and it is clear that you would prefer to stay under my tutelage. Jarzebak may be part of the royal court but that doesn't give him the right to do whatever he wants."

I sat in shock. The regret of coming back to the ever after was sinking in. Trent and Peirce and sacrificed so much to give me a choice and I had just gone and thrown everything away with some drugs and rash decision making. Oh God, Peirce. Where was Peirce, I thought.

"Tron, could you please give me and Al a moment alone?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Tron nodded, seeming pleased and excused himself from the table. When he was out of earshot I turned on Al. "Al, what the hell? I'm really starting to regret my decision of coming back to the ever after. I thought you were in trouble. And, what about Peirce?" I asked.

Al seemed thrown off by my outburst of anger and questions. "First," he said, "I have the meeting with the collective under control. As long as you pledge your allegiance to me, everything should go swimmingly." He stopped and I waited for more. "Peirce is um, safe right now. In a bottle."

"In a bottle!" I yelped.

Al looked embarrassed. "Yes, well the idiot told me you were dead and it was he was to blame. What was I supposed to do? I lost control momentarily but remembered his potential value crossed my mind at the last moment and I thought better of it. I'll get him a new body soon enough. I still have one of your potions, thank goodness."

I guffawed. Al had killed Peirce? And Peirce had kept silent to protect me. This was sickening. "You bring him back right now!" I demanded. I stood up and jabbed a finger at him. "You bring him back or so help me, I'll ask to be somebody else's damn student." It was an empty threat. At least I think it was. No way was I going to request staying under Jarzebak's demon watch.

My gut clinched as I realized the restaurant had gone silent. I looked around and saw dozens of demon's eyes fastened on me. Our conversation was being noted. Crap on toast.

Al grabbed my arm and forced me back down to me seat. "Careful, itchy witch," he murmured. "I'll bring him back, no need to cause a scene."

I felt sick and could only stare at him. "And what's this about the collective voting on Newt's protection over me?" I whispered. "It sounds like something you could have mentioned. She doesn't really seem like the type of person to listen to what the collective wants anyways. A vote can't work."

Again, Al looked embarrassed. "Newt is likely to listen to the collective. At least, to some extent. It was their vote that kept her from killing Ku' Sox." He fidgeted with his napkin. "She is a crazy old bitch. She wants our race to die out. You can see why the collective would disagree with her. She holds great power but she isn't the only one making decisions around her. Your existence further diminishes her reach. She's likely to turn on you and kill you once she figures that out."

I felt my heart skip a beat. I had always known Newt was crazy but now I saw a clear reason for her to want me dead. Not good. "Al.." I moaned, not knowing what else to say.

Al looked at me with what might have been sympathy. Confidence then washed over his face and he took my hands. "Rachel, I can make this work. You are back now and we just need to tidy up a bit of paperwork. That's all this really is, red tape."

I looked at him doubtfully and then felt a sneeze coming. I sneezed and panic flashed across Al's eye's. "Rachel!" he exclaimed. I sneezed again. I was being summoned. "Rachel!" he cried out. I looked at him desperately but it was too late. I was being summoned back to reality.

**Luffy Fan: Thank you so much for the reviews. I just started reading the Hollows two months ago and I completely devoured the books. It was driving me crazy that I couldn't read the next one so I thought I would make up my own story. This will probably be way off from what Kim Harrison has planned but it is fun to let my imagination go.**


	5. Chapter 5

I felt the ley lines as they pulled me. They were harsh and metallic. The West Coast? I felt the floor form beneath me feet and looked around. I was in a kitchen. "Rachel!" I heard my mom exclaim.

I spun around and saw my mom and Takata watching me. My mom crossed the kitchen and pulled me into an embrace. "Uh, hi Mom," I said, taking in the new surroundings. Takata, er, Donald was watching me with relief in his eyes.

"We got a call from Ivy. She said you went shopping and were supposed to be home hours ago. She was worried that you might have been dragged into the ever after," said my mom.

I pried myself from her grasp and took a few steps back. "I'm fine," I said. "Look, you guys can't summon me for awhile. The demons think it is too dangerous for me to be in reality and want to keep me in the ever after. If they know you can summon me, they might try to kill you."

My mom frowned at me. "You can't stay in the ever after forever. Your friends and family are here."

"I know," I grimaced. "I can visit during the night, if I have a body guard."

"A body guard," she exclaimed. "That's ridiculous. And what about the sun? Won't you miss the sun?"

"Hopefully this is temporary. I'll figure something out," I assured her.

My mom seemed annoyed and not nearly frightened enough. "Well, we will just have to make the best of it. Would you like some brunch?"

I looked at the clock. It was 3pm. I had a couple of hours until Al would cross the lines to check in on me.

"Sure," I said. I started to sneeze but my scrying mirror was back on the East Coast. Nothing I could do about that. The sneezes subsided after ten minutes. It felt like a long ten minutes.

I called Ivy and Jenks and told them I was alright and not to summon me for awhile. Maybe I could get Al to pop me over there tonight. When I returned, my mom and Donald were shuffling around the kitchen. My mom had made one of her famous pies and Donald was making pancakes. The two of them looked cute together.

When the meal was prepared, we sat down at a large table. The house was nice. I knew my mom was living with Takata and he could obviously afford nice digs. I'd have to take a tour when we were done eating.

"I'm so glad you are okay," my mom said as we dug into the pancakes. "I could have just killed that Elf bastard when he cursed you."

I winced. "Trent came through. He gave me a way to fight Ku' Sox when he gave me that curse. I think he's trying to help me. He even said he would try to pass legislation to protect me as a demon." I felt ill telling my mom that I was a demon but hey, she made me this way.

My mom seemed to read my thoughts and reached over to pat my hand. "You're special Rachel. I know you are a good girl. Witch or demon."

We continued our meal as my mom told me about the new friends she was making and the charm license she was trying to get. She wanted to open a charm shop and sell her famous vanity charms. At least she was trying to sell magic legally, I thought. She also filled me in on Robbie, telling me about the new wedding plans. This was a sore spot seeing as I wasn't invited to the wedding. Maybe he would come around. Maybe.

When we were done eating, my mom and Donald went into the living room to talk while I cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. I jumped when I felt the air shift and Al appeared in the kitchen, looking annoyed.

"What the hell, Rachel?" he said. "Disappearing in the middle of Dalliance's. This isn't going to help our case any. I'll have to tell everyone I killed somebody."

I frowned. "So long as you don't plan on backing that up," I muttered.

My mom entered the kitchen and looked at Al. "You!" she shouted. "What the hell do you think you are doing in my home?"

Al blinked at her. He had clearly forgotten that we weren't alone. Donald came in the kitchen and gaped at Al. My mom grabbed his arm and pointed an accusing finger at Al. "Donald, that's the demon that tortured me with visions of Monty."

Al gritted his teeth and looked down at the kitchen counter. "Sorry about that," he muttered.

I snorted. Al was apologizing? What's next, pixy condoms?

My mom turned to me. "Rachel, if you're going to associate with demons, why not Minias. He seemed like a nice enough fellow. Good looking too."

Al's jaw dropped and he stared at my mom. That's my mom for you. She can even shock a 5000 year old demon.

The tension in the kitchen was becoming unbearable and I decided it was time for Al and me to make our exit. "We're heading out mom. Thanks for brunch."

I pulled Al's arm but he was eyeing the leftover pancakes. "Pancakes," he said. "I love pancakes."

"You should try her pie," I said under my breath.

"Oh, that's right," my mom said. Her voice had lost all of its menace as she remembered her pie. "Here, take this for the road." She pushed the pie in my arms and gave me a hug goodbye. "Don't be a stranger. It is good to see you."

I hugged her back and felt tears threaten. She was doing great. She had survived so much and she seemed happy now. God, I missed her. "Bye mom," I shouted as I made my way out the door.

Al followed close behind and we stood on the front porch. I looked up at the house. It was big. I hadn't really gotten the chance to appreciate it. Guess I would have to take the tour next time. Al shifted next to me. He was eyeing the pie. I grinned. "Wanna find a spot to eat this?" I asked.

Al grinned back at me. "Well, it isn't cake but it sounds like a fine idea."

I thought a moment. "Tell you what, I'll let you pick the place."

Al raised his eyebrows. "Any place?" he asked.

"You bet," I said.

Al took my arm and I felt the ley lines pull. They kept their strange, harsh feeling and a moment later we were standing on a rock cliff, overlooking the ocean. I could tell that we were still on the West Coast and I sucked in a small breath. It was beautiful. There was a full moon and its reflection shown on the dark waters below. The air smelled crisp and salty. I could hear the waves breaking on the rocks below. I took a small step towards the edge to look down further when I felt Al's hand grab my elbow.

"Careful, itchy-witch," he said. You tend to attract danger like moths to a flame.

I looked around and saw a picnic table a few feet away. We made our way to it and I sat down and put the pie on the table. I was wondering how we were going to eat when a fork appeared in Al's hand.

"Hey, where's mine?" I asked.

Al smirked. "I thought we could share," he teased.

With unusual precision, Al cut a piece of the pumpkin pie and brought the fork to his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise. "This is quite good," he said.

I watched him eat enviably. Al looked at me and handed me the fork. Gross, I thought. It has his saliva on it. I wasn't a germa-phobe but I thought he could have whipped up another fork if he wanted. He was trying to get to me. I decided to not give him the pleasure and took the fork, cutting out a piece of pie for myself.

Mmmm, the pie really was good. My mom knew her stuff. Al was still eyeing me and I handed the fork back to him. He took another bite and his eyes closed briefly as he tasted the pie. He is teasing me, I thought. Flirting with me.

I turned my eyes and looked out to the ocean. This was a beautiful spot. I wondered if Al came here often? A scraping sound from the pie plate brought my attention back to Al. He was trying to sneak another bite. He saw me watching him and handed the fork back to me. I took the bite and shifted back. "I think that's enough for me," I said, feeling uncomfortable.

I stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliffs and looked out. I heard a rustle and could felt Al move up beside me. With a small grunt he sat down and crossed his legs. He continued to eat the pie and I felt a little foolish standing so I sat down next to him.

Al took a final bite and then sat the plate down next to him. He dusted his hand together and then turned his attention to me. I just sat, looking at the ocean. Al's voice interrupted my thoughts. "So, did you enjoy your pie?" he asked.

With a sudden motion, Al scoped me up and dropped me in his lap. My back was to his chest and I felt his hand press against my stomach. I could feel his breath against my neck and heard him inhale deeply, taking in my scent.

"Hey, watch it," I yelped. I struggled slightly, trying to get out of his grasp. I felt his fingers move against my stomach. I wondered what it would feel like if those fingers moved higher. What if they moved lower? Before I could stop myself, desire rushed through my body and I shivered. Al must have sensed what I was thinking because I heard a low sound come from him.

"Stop it," I said firmly. He released his grip and I stood. His expression held a small smile and not the typical sneer that I was used to seeing.

"Can we go to Cincinnati?" I asked. "I'd like to visit Ivy and Jenks. Maybe pick up my scrying mirror?"

Al thought a moment. "The meeting with the collective will be starting soon. We better not risk it. Come along."

The demon offered his arm and I took it. I felt nervous. I might not get another chance to visit Ivy and Jenks if things went wrong with the collective tonight. I held my breath as we were pulled back into the ever after.

**Luffy fan: For some reason, I really liked the idea of Al meeting Rachel's mom again. They have such a caring relationship and I imagine it must seem strange to Al. I am looking forward to writing the next chapter. I already have it planned out and I think it will provide an interesting little twist. I couldn't remember Rachel's Dad's name (the father who raised her). If you know, can you add it to the comments? I'd like to include it here.**


	6. Chapter 6

Al and I were sitting in an area that looked almost exactly like the courtroom where I had my trial with the coven. The parallels between the two worlds were creepy. There must have been at least 300 demons moving about. This must be an important issue, I thought with a shudder. And they were all here to vote on my sexual freedom and Al's claim as my teacher.

A tall demon in a black robe stood in the front and raised his hand, waiting for everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, settle down. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can get out of here."

I leaned over and whispered to Al. "Is this the entire collective?" I asked.

Al grunted. "Hardly," he drawled. "There aren't many places that can hold the entire collective. These are the demons that matter though."

"Who's this guy?" I asked.

"Soled," said Al. "He's a politician."

I brought my attention back to the demon that was running the meeting. "As you all know, we are here to vote Algaliarept's ability to be a suitable teacher for the first demon born in over 5000 years. His standing came into question last week when he let Rachel Mariana Morgan slip into reality and nearly die."

A murmur of excitement went through the crowd but Al cleared his throat and stood up. "These accusations are outrageous," he declared. "She is here now, safe as you can see." He gestured to me and I felt myself blush. "Not only that, but she cursed Ku' Sox back to the ever after. Now we don't need to worry about that little brat destroying the ever after. We should be thanking her." His voice was full of confidence and seemed to fill the room. "She wears my mark," he continued. "And, it is her preference to continue as my student."

He nudged my foot under the table and I stood up. "Uh, that's correct," I said, wincing at the sound of my voice in the large room. "Any mistakes I have made are my own and Al has kept me safe for the better part of a year. I want to continue as his student."

Soft sounds went through the crowd and I thought I heard a few disappointed sighs. "Very well, very well," sighed the Soled. "Does anyone have any further claim against this matter?"

I held my breath and looked around the room. My gut clenched when I heard someone clearing his throat and my eyes landed on Jarzebak. He stood up. "I would like the records to show that Rachel Mariana Morgan was summoned out of Dalliances just hours ago. In the sun. I would like to know what Algalairept is doing to prevent further summoning."

Al's eyes tightened but his voice was light. "That issue has already been taken care of. Rachel won't be traveling back into reality without an escort. Besides, now that Ku' Sox is cursed, she should be quite safe there with proper protection."

Soled shrugged and turned to what appeared to be a court recorder, typing on an old typewriter. "Did you get that?" he asked. The demon nodded and Soled continued, "On to the next matter. Several members of the collective seek the right to secure our race without fear of retribution. The law of rebirth would prohibit anyone from killing another demon for wishing to procreate our species."

The way he phrased it almost sounded reasonable. The law of rebirth? It was so politically appealing. Oh crap. The demon's were looking over their shoulders and I followed the gaze. I saw Newt, sitting with her blond page boy cut in a red silk kimono. She looked bored and had her arms crossed in front of her.

"Are there any objections to this law?" asked the tall demon.

Newt spoke without moving from her seat. "It isn't even worth my effort," she said in her smooth voice. "I know I am outnumbered but we are fools to try to continue our existence in this filthy reality. The ever after is shrinking. Hope for our future is wasted emotion."

Silence hung in the air and I saw fear flash across the faces of a few demons. Damn, was the ever after really shrinking? I couldn't worry about that now. Demons were voting on the right to get into my pants.

"Um, I object," I said quickly. I heard someone laugh and I frowned. "I'm uh, okay with Newt threatening anyone who tries to sleep with me," I amended. I really wanted to say that I found demons terrifying and I didn't like the idea of hundreds of demons trying to woo me into their bedroom chambers but I didn't want to show my fear.

Someone else laughed but Al chimed in. "Let's me honest, shall we? Rachel's going to be chased like a fox on a hunting trip. She is understandably annoyed."

Al was standing up for me? That was unexpected.

The demon leading the proceedings nodded, seemingly undeterred. "I'm surprised you would object Algaliarept. But it is of little importance. So, I count three opposed to the new law. Are there any other nays?" The room was completely silent. "So, it is settled then. The law of rebirth passes. Meeting adjourned."

And like that, it was over. Al grinned down at me back I felt uneasy. What a creepy law. Al seemed to know my thoughts and his good mood fell slightly. "We'll have to be careful," he said. "Shall we go home?" I nodded, feeling dejected.

We appeared in Al's workroom and I sank into a chair. Al had his back to me and was looking over some of his ley line equipment. "Well, that worked out well for you, didn't it," I asked, not hiding the anger in my voice. "You get to keep me and now you can have sex with me without Newt frying you."

Al didn't turn around. "It wasn't my idea my little itchy witch. Personally, I'd welcome a little help in keeping them off you. This is going to be a little tricky. I need to teach you a few new curses to help you protect yourself."

"Al, those demons have been twisting curses for thousands of years. What can you teach me to go up against that?" I asked.

The air shifted and I watched as Jarzebak appeared in Al's workroom. Al glared at him angrily. "What do you want, pig's snot," he growled.

Jarzebak stood casually and looked around Al's room. "I heard you were a bit down on your luck these days Algaliarept," he said. He sniffed and frowned. "I just wanted to come and congratulate you on your success today," he continued.

"I doubt that, maggot," hissed Al. And then he sneezed. Al's eyes widened and he looked at me and then back to Jarzebak. "You!" he yelled. "Get out of here. This is your doing." Al sneezed again and he started to walk towards me. "Rachel, put up a circle," he cried out.

I sat, shocked and before I could react, Jarzebak yanked me out of my chair and held me against his chest. He smiled at Al and gave him a small wave. "Bye, bye Al. I'll take good care of your little demoness while you're gone."

I watched in horror as Al faded. Jarzebak's grip on me tightened and he nuzzled my hair. "I've been waiting for you," he murmured.

**Luffy fan: So, I'm a little worried that this story might be dragging a little. Maybe there is too much dialogue. It may be worthwhile to go back and edit it down a little once I'm done. Thanks Dues, for the note about Rachel's father. Comments? Constructive criticism is welcome…**

**Thanks starlight for the name spellings. I listened to the books on audio so I wasn't sure how some of them were spelled. **


	7. Chapter 7

I was tossed threw the air and bounced when my back hit Jarzebak's bed. He was grinning at me with a flash of large, white teeth. He lifted the bottom of his fitted black shirt and pulled it up over his head.

"Rombus," I shouted and pulled up my protective circle. The demon walked around my circle, pacing like a tiger sizing up its prey. I watched him. His muscled chest was exposed and tanned. He wore another pair of black trousers that hung low on his hips, giving me a good look at his stomach muscles. He looked good but I wasn't going to let him touch me if I could help it.

"Playing a little hard to get, are we?" he mocked. I moved to the furthest end of my circle, trying to distance myself.

"Get the hell away from me," I screamed.

His hand curled up in a fist and he punched threw my circle. The bubble fell easily and then he was on me, kissing my mouth and running his fingers through my hair. I dug my nails into his chest and felt them scraping his skin. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled my hands off and pressed them into the bed. He was pressing himself against me, angling to get between my thighs.

I felt a burst of sensation rush through my scar and my groin ached. It hit me so hard my vision dimmed and I thought I might pass out. Shit, it felt good. I felt myself go weak and moan in delight. I was trembling with fear and spent adrenaline. It felt like my body didn't have control.

Jarzebak pulled away from my neck and smiled at me with a hazy look in his eyes. "God," he breathed. "Your taste, your scent, your skin… You are exquisite."

He kissed my lips again, softer this time. He slid his tongue inside me, exploring. I realized in horror that I was moving my thighs to the rhythm of his tongue, encouraging him to continue. I broke the kiss, "Get the fuck off me," I growled. I tried to move my hands but he still had me pinned.

He tilted his head and gave me a curious look, like I had just asked him to dance a jig. He brought my wrists together and managed to secure them with just one of his hands. He lifted his other hand to my face and caressed my cheek.

I felt another pulse go through my scar and I cried out. I was about to climax but I was furious. I tapped a line and searched his thoughts, looking for a way to pull a ley line through him. I whimpered when I realized that he had a protective bubble around his thoughts. Shit, he had a way to protect himself. That was my last hope.

He felt what I was doing and looked down at me, annoyed. "Are you trying to kill me? What the hell for?"

"What the hell for," I gasped. "You're trying to rape me you freak."

Jarzebak looked stunned. "You aren't enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"No, didn't you hear me telling you to get the fuck off me?" I yelled.

"But your scent, your body? Doesn't this feel good. I felt him pull on my scar again but it was softer now, almost a question.

"Argh, yes but I can't control that," I said.

And in an instant, he was off me, sitting on the furthest end of the bed. I blinked when I felt his weight disappear. My skin was still tingling from where he had touched me. I was shocked. I couldn't believe that a demon was able to stop in the middle of such passion. I felt the blood rush back into my body and some part of me still wanted him there, on top of me. I pushed the feelings aside and stared at him.

"Don't play innocent with me," I said. "I don't see how I could have been more clear. Did you want me to spell it out for you?"

Jarzebak looked angry now. "You're being a stubborn woman. I could ravish you until you were half mad. I'll have you know I was quite popular with the demonesses, back in the day."

A harsh laugh escaped my lips and I pulled it back. No need to taunt the Casanova demon, I thought. "Uh, well thank you for stopping," I ammended.

Jarzebak rolled his goat slitted eyes and leaned against the thick pillar of the bed. "Really, you have no interest? None at all? I have a few tricks with ley lines I could try but I heard that you almost killed Al and didn't want to make the same mistake."

I was almost feeling bad for the guy. "Look, what you did, felt wonderful. But I don't just go around having sex because it feels good."

Understanding crossed Jarzebak's face. "Ah, I thought it may be harder than that. You want, love and trust, yes? Nick had a somewhat, shall we say, more sexual view of you."

I stiffened. "Did Nick put you up to this?" I asked, horrified.

"No, no, relax. This was definitely all my idea. Apparently a poor one at that. I just misread his thoughts." Jarzebak was standing up, putting his shirt back on. He stretched his arms over his head and looked around the room. "What are the chances you'll forgive me, this little mishap?" he asked sheepishly.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I still don't trust you," I said. He looked at me. I think he was trying to will me to forgive him. "Let's just leave it at that, okay," I said.

Jarzebak shrugged. "Would you care for something to eat?" he asked.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't wrap my head around how quickly things had changed.

"Well, I have to keep you here until Al gets back so we might as well find some way to pass the time. Unless, you want to try something else in the bedroom," he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Uh, food sounds great," I said.

"Excellent." Jarzebak took my elbow and a moment later we were standing in a grand dining room. There was table in the middle that could seat more than a dozen people. The floor had polished white marble and looked expensive. Al had said Jarzebak was royalty, I thought.

"Robert," Jarzebak said. "We have company. Could you please fetch me some wine and two glasses? And please prepare two servings of the filet mignon."

A moment later an elf familiar appeared carrying two wine goblets and a bottle of red wine. The familiar looked a little like Trent, I thought.

The elf hurried out of the room and I turned my attention on Jarzebak. "You said you misread Nick. What does that mean?" I asked.

"Ah, that," said Jarzebak. "Well, you see, I have been dealing with Nicholas Gregory Sparagmos for the better part of two years. That little parasite gave me my first glimpse of you. All I had to do, was tell him where a little statue was."

I sucked in my breath. This was what I had suspected. Jarzebak was the demon who had told Nick where to find the focus. "That statue got me in a lot of trouble," I said.

Jarzebak shrugged. "I find its easier to make deals when people are in a lot of trouble," he said.

"What did he give you, for the focus?" I asked.

A devious smile crossed Jarzebak's face. "Why, a kiss," he said.

"What do you get out of a kiss?" I asked. My heart was racing.

"I got to see you though Nicholas Gregory Sparagmos's eyes. I appeared to him as you and when we kissed. He opened up his soul. I took that opening and twisted it," he said.

"Oh my god," I said. "You twisted his soul? Is that why he has been so psychotic recently?"

"Yes and no," said Jarzebak. "I didn't add anything that wasn't already there. He is just feeling everything more. One moment he loves you and will do anything to get you back, the next he is trying to kill you. It's an old demon trick actually. People become a lot more careful after they've made a deal or two with you. It helps if they suffer a little madness."

I felt myself pale and a cold sweat broke out on my body. Jarzebak continued, seeming to be proud with himself. "I got him to summon Algaliarept for me. It was easy. I told him the collective had just passed a law, preventing murder against anyone for fucking you. That got him all worked up." Jarzebak chuckled.

"What's more, he will probably be so panicked that he will summon me after he releases Al. Would you like to place a bet on the chances of me getting another mark today?" Jarzebak asked?

I was seething. I was pissed at Nick but no one deserved this. Jarzebak was playing him like a fiddle. I stood up and threw a fist at Jarzebak. He moved so fast that I couldn't see him and in a moment, he was behind me. One hand was holding my wrist and the other was wrapped around my waist.

"That wasn't very nice," he said softly into my ear. "Rachel, I am trying be reasonable but you're being too damn stubborn." He nuzzled my hair and I felt him touch my scar lightly. The familiar but inconvenient heat flooded me and I felt Jarzebak shudder.

He pulled back and sat down again. After a moment, I did the same. This guy was awful, I thought. I hoped Al would get back soon.

I felt the air shift and an instant later, Bis popped into Jarzebek's dining room. "Bis," I exclaimed happily. The little gargoyle skidded to a stop on the floor. I took a few steps towards him when I felt Jarzebak grab me by the shoulder and throw me back across the room. My head hit the table and my eyesight blurred.

"What the hell?" I asked. My eyes adjusted and I gasped in horror. A jet black devil with horns and wings was standing behind Bis.


	8. Chapter 8

The devil was snarling and adrenaline hit me. It felt like everything was happening with a surreal slowness. I watched as Bis turned around with terror in his eyes. The devil glanced at him and then brought his attention to me. His eyes were not the same as a demon's. These eyes were flecked with gold and slitted like a snake's. He unfurled his wings and made a horrible shrieking noise. The sound got me moving and I scrambled to me feet. This wasn't Al.

Jarzebak was muttering Latin too old and too fast for me to understand. He raised his hand and threw a nasty curse at the devil creature. The monster vanished and the curse hit a wall, covering it with green ooze that hissed and burned.

My eyes darted around the room searching for the creature. I cried out when I felt a large hot hand wrap around my throat. It was the devil. He twisted me towards him and lifted me off the floor. I wrapped my hands around his arm, trying to ease the pressure around my neck. He brought me within an inch of his face and sniffed. His eyes fastened on mine and I felt helpless. This was death, I thought. There was no escaping this.

The creature's eyes widened and it let out another shriek, hitting me in the face with its hot breath before dropping me. Jarzebak had tackled him and was on top of him. He was delivering a series of blows in quick succession. The devil took most of the abuse but was able to get a hand up and block one of the punches. Jarzebak's blocked punch hit the ground and crushed the marble.

The devil thrust his hand up and I saw claws pierce Jarzebak's stomach. He gasped in pain and blood started to trickle out of the wound. He gritted his teeth and sent another series of blows towards the devil's face. Black blood covered his fists. The creature hissed and swung an arm out, hitting Jarzebak in the chest and sent him flying across the room. Jarzebak seemed to partially right himself in mid air and landed on all fours, looking like a sprinter getting ready for a race.

The devil stood to face Jarzebak and then vanished again. In an instant, he was behind the demon and yanked Jarzebaks arm behind him. I heard a sickening pop as his shoulder became dislocated. I was behind them and had a view of the devil's back. I grabbed one of the large wooden chairs and lifted it. I brought the chair down on the black monstrosities' back and it shattered. The creature hissed and stumbled slightly but kept pulling on Jarzebak's arm. I grabbed on of the chair's legs and smacked him with it again. This time he dropped Jarzebak and turned around to face me. I crouched and held the chair leg up, threatening to hit him again.

"Rachel, put up a circle," shouted Jarzebak. "Rombus," I shouted, and my smut laced circle rose around me. The devil reached out and hissed when his hand touched my circle. "Rachel, give me a line," Jarzebak called out. And then I felt him inside me. I reached for a ley line and pulled. I took in as much of the energy as I could and pushed it back at him. His eyes widened and he threw another curse at the devil. The curse was huge and caught the monster square in the chest. The devil flew back and struck the wall. He slumped to the bottom of the floor and I waited for him to get back up. Scary monsters always got back up.

Jarzebak was next to the devil in an instant with a knife that had seemingly materialized. He took the creature by the horns and sliced its neck open from ear to ear. The creature gurgled and its eyes flew open. He hands clutched around his neck and he tried to stand up. Jarzebak brought the knife down again, this time into the creature's chest. The knife slid in to the hilt, and then he twisted it. With a final breath, the devil collapsed in a heap on the ground.

I stood panting. The adrenaline was leaving my body quickly and I could barely stand. I knelt to the floor and stared at the bloody mess.

Jarzebak was breathing hard also. His body was tense and he was looking around the room wildly. His eyes landed and Bis and he growled. "You," he said. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing letting that piece of shit in here."

Bis's red eyes were wide and his ears were pinned against his head in fear. Jarzebak started to walk to Bis, the threat of violence in every step.

"Jarzebak, stop," I croaked out. I was having trouble finding my voice. "That's my friend."

The demon looked at Bis questioningly. "You have a gargoyle?" he asked. "Well, he's a stupid one. Just about got us killed. That baphomet followed him in on the ley lines."

"Shit," I said. "Jarzebak, are you okay?" I looked at the demon and could see that his wounds were already healed. His clothes and hands were still covered with blood though. He looked like he had stepped right out of a horror movie.

"I'm fine," he said absently. He was still eyeing Bis but it seemed like he wasn't about to run him through with the knife.

"Bis, are you okay?" I asked.

Bis hopped over to me, doing his best to keep distance between himself and Jarzebak. When he got to me he fell in my arms and I put a bubble around my thoughts. He was shaking. "I'm sorry Miss Rachel," he said in his gravelly voice. "I just wanted to come and check on you."

I stroked his back. "It's okay Bis, you didn't know."

Jarzebak was watching us. "How the hell did you get such a young gargoyle to bond to you?"

"I didn't try to get him to bond to me," I shot back. "It just happened."

Jarzabek finished looking around the room and seemed convinced that nothing else was going to be attacking us.

"What is that thing and why did it attack us?" I asked.

"It wasn't attacking us, it was attacking you," said Jarzebak. He had his back to me. "Robert," he called out. "Come help me clean up this mess."

I felt the air shift and I ducked behind a chair. Jarzebak seemed nervous also and I felt him tap a line. I relaxed when Al misted into existence. He looked pissed. His eyes went from me, to Jarzebak, and then to the baphomet. He grimaced and then looked back at Jarzebak. "That was a nasty little trick," he growled. His hands were balled in fists and I could feel him gripped the ley line.

Jarzebak gave Al an insincere smile. "What could you possibly mean? I was just looking after your student. She really is quite a handful."

He sneezed and then smiled. "Ah, I think I'll be getting another mark now." He was being summoned. Probably by Nick, just as he had predicted. "Al, we still need to discuss the matter of your debt to me. Let's chat again soon."

And then he was gone. Tension fell away from Al and he came towards me. He looked concerned. His attention flicked to Bis briefly and understanding crossed his face. Al gripped my shoulders with both hands and I felt the world shift. I looked around at my new surroundings and saw that I was in an unfamiliar room. This must have been Al's bedroom, I thought as I looked at the large bed and masculine furniture.

"Where's Bis," I asked.

"I sent him to my workroom. We don't want him letting in any other nasty things, now do we?" Al was peering at me. "What did he do to you?" he asked.

I felt tired suddenly. Al's bed looked kind of comfy. "Nothing," I mumbled.

Al snorted. "Jarzebak went through a lot of trouble for _nothing_," he said dryly.

I sighed. "He tried to seduce me but stopped when I tried to kill him."

Al nodded. "You pulled a ley line through him? I would have thought he would have protected himself against that. You aren't strong enough to break his protection circle."

Great, I thought. Al knew that trick already. He must have been too confident that night in the library to use it. "No, I didn't pull a ley line through him. But he stopped anyways," I said.

"He stopped?" asked Al. "Why the hell would he stop?'

"I don't know. Look, I'm tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I walked over to the bed and pressed it, testing its firmness. The mattress was high off the ground and covered in red satin sheets. I guess it was macho in a demon sort of way.

Al shifted on his feet. I could tell that he wanted to ask more questions about Jarzebak.

"Hey, what is a baphomet?" I asked. "Jarzebak said it was after me."

Al sighed. "Another experiment with elven magic gone wrong."

I waited for him to elaborate but Al was silent on the issue. Fine, I thought. And he thinks I have a problem with communication. "So, I'm serious," I said. "I'm tired. I've been dragged in and out of reality, I've had another trial, been inappropriately hit on, and attacked by a devil. Any chance I can get some shut eye."

Al pulled back from me then nodded. "Yes, you should be safe enough here. I'd like a few moments without having to worry about you myself." He looked around the room. "But, I'd like to follow up with Tron tomorrow. He cancelled the deed to the room and won't sign it over until we provide him the memory."

My stomach sank. "Do you think it will take me as long to recover if the memory is smaller?" I asked.

"I should think not," said Al. "The memory in Dali's restaurant was unusually large. A car should be far less stressing."

"Okay," I muttered. I looked at the bed. "Thanks for letting me use your room," I said softly.

"You're welcome."

I waited. "Well, good night," I said. Al stood watching me. "Look, you aren't going to get an invitation to join me. Only one of us is sleeping in that bed tonight," I said.

Al sighed. "Very well." And then he was gone.

The room was completely dark and I couldn't even see shadows of the furniture. I was scared but felt for the bed. Still there. I hoisted myself up and slid under the covers. I hadn't thought to bring a change of clothes, much less a set of pajamas. It would be private here, right? I pulled off my jeans and top. The satin sheets felt smooth under my skin. Despite my fears, I was asleep in minutes.

**Luffy fan: Wow, thanks for the reviews. I'd love to get to some Al and Rachel action soon but I want to stay in character as much as possible. I have the next couple chapters planned out so I should be able to provide quick updates assuming I have enough time to write them.**


	9. Chapter 9

I lay in a luxurious bed and light was drifting in through large windows. Trent was sitting above me, watching me. "You need to kiss me before you can wake up," he said with a devilish smile.

"Oh god, Trent. Not again," I moaned.

"Its just a dream this time," he said. And then he bent down and I felt his warm lips press against mine. I lifted my hand to his chest and felt the ridges of his muscles. God, his body felt rock hard. He deepened the kiss between us and I ran my hands along his back, urging him to come closer. In the background, I heard a cough.

My eyes flew open and I sat up, blinking. I had been dreaming. Al stood near the fire, dressed in his usual crushed green coat and buckled boots. It looked like he was holding back laughter. I looked down and saw that I was wearing nothing but my black lacy bra. I pulled the sheets up quickly.

"Hey," I shouted. "A little privacy would be nice."

Al grinned at me. "Having a nice little dream, were we?" he asked. "I do enjoy having a half naked Rachel in my bed, although, this isn't quite what I pictured."

I flushed. "Well, I didn't bring anything to sleep in," I said.

Al looked at the clothes on the floor. He frowned and then walked towards a closet. He rummaged around a bit and then brought out the white leather dress he had given me the night of my coven trial. "Put this on," he said, tossing it to me.

I stared at him. He sighed then turned around. "Do you have a bathroom?" I asked. He pointed without turning and I trudged over toward the door. The bathroom was more normal than I expected. There was a claw foot tub with a plastic shower curtain, sink and toilet. There couldn't have been real pipes, I thought. That would be a security risk.

I didn't want to keep Al waiting but I needed a shower, bad. I heard Al's voice call out. "Basics only, we're in a rush today. We'll use a brush and wash curse on you."

I looked longingly at the shower and then sighed. I used the restroom and put on the dress. I gave myself a once over in the mirror. My hair was a mess but the dress looked good. I stepped out and found Al sitting in a chair, drumming his fingers on the arm rest. He stood up when he saw me and I felt a curse fall over me. I reached my hand up and found my hair secured in a braid. I wondered if Al had anything to make my hair less frizzy.

Al took my arm and I felt us going through the ley lines. It seemed much easier to move from one place to another within the ever after. Maybe I could learn how to travel them locally so I didn't need to depend on Al so much.

We popped out in what must have been Tron's living room. A demon dressed in a black silk kimono strode up to us, looking excited. "Oh, I am so glad you finally made it," he exclaimed. He reached out and took my hand and kissed it. I brought my hand back and wrapped it around Al's arm. "Would you care for something to drink before we get started?" he asked.

I shook my head but Al seemed to be enjoying himself. "Yes, thank you. Something sweet if you have it."

Tron beamed. "I have a chardonnay that is sure to impress," he said.

A red haired woman came out carrying a tray with a bottle and three glasses on it. Wine gave me headaches but I doubted it was real wine. The familiar set the tray down and poured filled the glasses. I took one that was handed to me and tried a small sip. It was good but I didn't want to get tipsy before I let Al see my soul.

Al and Tron continued their discussion. They talked about the latest trends in familiars, who was in favor with the courts, and a series of other drabbles that seemed completely boring to me. Tron kept trying to include me but I was too nervous to pay much attention. I smiled and tried my best to be polite. It seemed like his hands fell on me every chance they got. I edged closer to Al, trying to use him to block Tron's advances.

Finally, the men seemed to have gotten through their conversation and Al cleared his throat. "Well, shall we get started?" he asked.

Tron stood up and made his way over to a small box on a mantel. He placed his hand on the box and it began to glow. This must be the same thing as the juke box in Dali's, I thought.

I felt sweat form on the back of my neck. "Uh, okay," I said. "Give me a minute. I haven't done this on my own before." I closed my eyes and felt the collective. There was the gentle murmur of demon voice and I felt panic. "Al, how do I get everyone else out of here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Al sighed and then I felt him next to me in the collective. "Push them out with your thoughts," he said. "I can't do it but I can check to see if they are all gone." He sounded nervous. Was this dangerous? I thought about how my memory had filled the collective. I imagined the starry night that I had felt when I was with Newt. In an instant, the murmurs faded and it felt empty.

"Al, are you still here?" I whispered.

"They're gone," he said. "Make sure they stay out once I leave." He paused, "You'll do fine." And then he was gone. I listened a moment and I felt serenity pass over me. There was power here. I steadied myself and thought of my old red sports car. I remembered the leather seats and the CD player. I thought about the trunk that had once held Francis. The vision formed in my mind and I held it. I opened my third eye and was shocked to find the car sitting in front of me. It sat on part of my driveway but the driveway only continued 20 feet in any direction from the car. The red paint of the car glistened. I looked up to see the sun shining brightly in the sky. Good, I had gotten the sun. Tron would be pleased. I gave the memory a final glance and then let Al in.

Al came in eagerly and looked around. "Do you think it is big enough?" I asked.

"I'll say," he said. "I was just expecting the car."

I started to wobble and he picked me up in his arms. I rested my head against his chest and then felt him begin to sift through my soul, picking out the pieces that were the memory of the car. I held my breath and felt myself shake. I felt completely vulnerable in Al's arms. No way was I going to let another demon do this to me.

"Okay, I think I got all of her," came Al's voice. I choked back a sob and opened my eyes, my real eyes. There in the middle of Tron's living room was the image of my red convertible. The one the FIB had given me. I shuddered when I saw part of the walkway the led to my church in one corner. I was glad that they couldn't see the church.

Tron let out a breath and clapped his hands together. "Excellent!" he exclaimed. "This is even better than the Buick." He ran over to the car, opened the driver's side door and hopped in.

"Al, I wasn't sure she could do it again," he chided. He didn't bother to hide his delight as he fiddled with the knobs and buttons. I watched in amazement as he turned the key in the ignition and the car revved. Could he drive it? I didn't think so. Tron bent down and turned the radio on. Red Ribbons by Tikata began to play. I felt a chill go down my spine. I didn't know I had put so much of myself into the car.

Sickness washed over me. "Al, I don't feel so good." Al looked at me with concern.  
>"I'm going to take her home," he said. "Have the room deeded to us within the hour."<p>

Tron nodded and flipped through the stations. "Absolutely," he said. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

I felt Al put a bubble around my thoughts as he jumped me back to his bedroom. I felt sick but I was still conscious. That was a good sign, right? He laid me in the bed and a shock of loneliness ran through my body. Shit, it was my aura. I started to shake and huddled in on myself.

"Rachel, are you okay?" asked Al. I shook more. I wanted someone to hold me but I didn't want to ask Al.

"I'll be fine," I mumbled. I felt a cold sweet wash over my body and my eyes began to water. God, it might have been better if I just passed out.

Al was frowning. He bent back down and picked me up. Instantly I felt a little of the pain ease and I sighed. I snuggled into him, trying to warm myself against his chest. He pulled the covers back and started to put me back in the bed but I wrapped my arm around his neck and clung to him. I felt him stiffen.

I was embarrassed. I felt like a child clinging to a parent but I knew the pain would get worse once he set me back in the bed. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's your aura," said Al. His voice was flat. He was still holding me and seemed unsure what to do. He sighed. "God, you are utterly helpless."

He pried me off of him and put me back in the bed. He pulled the covers up around me and brought a chair over. He slumped in it and stared at me. I shivered and closed me eyes. I hated that he saw me like this.

Al continued to stare and I tried my best not to whine or worse, cry. This was hell. Al shifted forward and put his forearms and his thighs. "You'll feel better if I hold you," he said in a low voice. "Is that, what you would like me to do?" His cheeks seemed flushed and I wondered if he was embarrassed.

I nodded weakly and Al touched his chin. He was thinking. "I'm going to lay next to you, in the bed. Is that alright?" he asked. I nodded again. I might have agreed to a lobotomy if it would make me feel better.

"And I don't want you threatening my balls or trying to roast me," he finished. I winced at his last comment. "I'm sorry about that," I said weakly. "Well, that part about almost roasting you. Not about threatening your balls."

Al harrumphed and ever after washed over him. His clothes had changed into a matching black silk shirt and pants. The shirt was sleeveless and had a deep v-neck and the pants flowed loosely around his ankles. It had an Asian appearance and complimented his trim and muscled body.

Al walked around the bed and climbed under the covers. He scooted closer to me and I felt some of the pain ease when a strong arm wrapped itself around my middle. I remembered that his aura was gold like mine and I wondered if that would help heal me, even if it was coated in 5000 years of demon smut.

Only Al's arm was touching me and I inched my way towards him. My back was facing him and I felt myself curl neatly beneath his chin. I could feel my back against his chest and I felt warmth flow into me. Al brought his knees up to rest on the backs of my thighs and I hummed. It felt so good to be held by him. I needed to be held by him.

I snuggled against him. The friction felt good. A pang of sexual desire went through me and I realized it would feel better to touch his skin. Easy Rachel, I thought. But I knew it was true. His skin seemed to be beckoning me and I was fighting the temptation to caress it. I could feel him beneath the silk clothes and he felt so close. I was still wearing the leather dress. It felt restrictive even though most of my legs and arms were exposed.

"You don't have another pair of silk pajamas for me, do you?" I asked.

Al was nuzzling my hair and let out a low sound. A moment later, I was wearing silk clothes just like his. His mouth came down to my ear and I felt his lips brush against me. My heart leapt in excitement and heat rushed to my groin. I felt his hand press against my stomach and press me harder against him. I could feel his growing erection against my backside and fear gripped me. I had seen his cock and it looked like it would rip me apart.

"Oh god, Al, no," I said and pushed back against him. I pulled away and felt the loneliness ache through me as I severed our connection. I whimpered and sucked in a breath. Al growled and pulled me back. His warmth flooded though me and the pain eased. Shit, I thought. This feels too good. I didn't want him to stop. His hand reached for my inner thigh and I felt a quiver in my groin. If he touched me there, I would be lost. I groaned and tilted my head back. Al found my neck, the side without the scar, and began tracing light kisses along it. I closed my eyes and focused on the sensations his tongue were causing. It was bliss.

I turned around to face him and something inside of me changed. I wanted him. It was silly to deny it. I had trusted him with my life and he was far from perfect, but a part of me needed him. He wasn't fragile like the other men in my life. He was strong enough to handle himself and just maybe, me.

I took Al's face in my hand and stared into his goat slitted eyes. Those eyes had looked alien the first time I saw them but now I could see the expression they held. The looked hopeful, and full of lust.

"What are you thinking my little demoness," Al murmured. He pulled my hand from his cheek towards his lips and I felt his tongue and teeth flick across my fingers. I let my thumb trace his lower lip and then bent down to kiss him.

He grunted in surprised but opened his mouth to meet mine. Our tongues danced and he held me closer. Our kiss broke and his head hit the pillow. "Damn my dame," Al muttered. I ran my hand along his chest, wondering why he had stopped. He stilled my hand and held it against his chest. We sat for a moment and I was beginning to feel embarrassed. Was Al rejecting me?

Al turned towards me and I was shocked to see a cruel smile. "Would you like for me to fuck you good and proper?" he asked.

I felt fear suddenly, remembering what he was, what he was capable of. "No, no," I stuttered. But that was where this was heading, wasn't it?

Al rolled on top of me and pinned me to the bed. I wasn't sure of myself anymore. I didn't know what I wanted. Al searched my expression, his eyes darting around my face. "Something about you has changed," he murmured. "I don't know what it is though." He ran a finger down my chin and I shuddered. "You're vulnerable. I could completely seduce you now. I'd be a fool not to." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of something.

It looked like Al was thinking hard, and then anger crossed his face. He brought his lips back in a snarl and pushed himself off the bed. He stood above me clenching and unclenching his fists. I shrank back against the headboard, completely at a loss for what had caused him to turn so angry.

"Al, what is it," I begged.

He took a couple deep breaths and seemed to collect himself. He brought his gaze up to meet mine and there was a cold smile on his face. "I think we need some time to think things through, don't you?" he said with a forced ease. "You're aura is damaged and once you're feeling yourself, you'll hate me and run off with Jarzebak or some other demon."

I sat shivering, not believing what I was hearing. Al's expression softened. "I'll hold you but you better not start rubbing against me or I'll have at it," he grunted.

I nodded and fell back to the bed. Al climbed beside me and wrapped me in his aura. It felt peaceful and I forced myself to lay as still as possible. Al relaxed and I wondered what was changing between us. I could feel his heart beating next to me and it lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

**Luffy fan: Oh man, I really struggled with the last part of that chapter. Part of me wanted Al to be aggressive and seduce Rachel and another part of me even considered having Rachel seduce Al. I think Al has to change a little more for a real romance to take hold though. I'd be interested in your thoughts. I'm considering writing an alternative ending to this chapter as a one shot.**


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes opened and I felt a solid mass next to me. It smelled of burnt amber. Without turning, memories of me kissing Al filled my thoughts. Crap on toast, I had no idea where we stood with each other. I slowly rolled over and saw that Al's eyes were closed, good he was asleep.

I looked around the room, trying to see what I could occupy myself with while Al was still asleep. I wondered if he ever read any books. I glanced back at Al and I froze when my eyes met his. He was awake and watching me.

"Hey," I breathed.

Al pulled himself up and traced his hand around my face. "Are you feeling better, itchy witch?" he asked. His voice was calm and didn't carry the usual contempt.

"Yes," I said. And it was true, my aura didn't ache anymore. "Thanks for taking care of me." Al nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Seven hours," said Al. "It's 9 o' clock."

Seven hours? That was a major improvement over three days but still a long time. "Hey," I said. "We have plenty of time to pop back into reality and visit Ivy and Jenks." I tried to keep the hint of desperation out of my voice. I really wanted to see my friends and hoped Al could find it in his little demon heart to make the trip.

Al rolled his eyes.

"Come on Al," I whined. "You can't expect me to stay here forever."

Al grumbled and got out of the bed. "Can you tap a line?" he asked.

I tested the lines and nodded when I felt the familiar pulse of energy.

"Fine, but we must find time to work on your studies. I'll not have everyone think I am an inadequate teacher," he said.

I got dressed in my jeans and shirt quickly. We popped into the workroom to find Bis. He was huddled under a chair in one corner. His ears were pinned back and he looked scared shitless.

"Hey Bis," I said as the gargoyle flew up to me and landed on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Miss Rachel?" he asked. "I felt you pulling on the ley lines."

Al straightened. "When did you feel her pulling on the ley lines?" he demanded. "She hasn't done so since this morning?"

Bis wrapped his tail around me. "That's when I felt her," he said nervously.

Al squinted at the gargoyle and then his eyes widened. "By god, you've already been bound," he exclaimed. "You're starting to stay awake during the day?"

Bis nodded, not meeting Al's gaze.

I felt a tremor of excitement. "Can Trebble teach him how to move around the ley lines?" I asked.

"No, not yet," said Al. "You'll likely to do something stupid."

"Hey," I exclaimed. "I can handle it. I've jumped before."

Al grimaced. "Don't try that again. Besides, there's no need. You will be staying with me from now on." He grinned wickedly at me when he said the last part.

I sighed. I had the feeling Al liked keeping me dependent on him.

Al looked Bis over. "Why in the name of the two world's colliding, are you wearing that ridiculous shirt?"

Bis looked hurt. "Miss Rachel made it for me. I like it," he said in a defensive voice.

Al threw his head back and laughed. It was loud and Bis cowered. "The collective will be interested in hearing about this. Good job itchy witch. You've managed to save yourself 300 years worth of work by charming a gargoyle into being bound."

His comment made me feel sick and I promised myself that I wouldn't make Bis regret being bound to me.

The three of us popped into reality outside my home. When I saw the church my heart leapt and I ran through the front door. The house felt empty and I called out to Jenks and Ivy. There was no response. I moved into the kitchen and found Al waiting there. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. The battery was dead so I plugged it in the charger. "They must be out on a run," I said. "Do you mind if I get a few things to take back to the ever after?"

Al nodded, seeming bored and I ducked into my bedroom. I threw my scrying mirror and some clothes into a bag before coming back out. I looked at my cell phone. The battery was still low but I could see that there was a message. I called my voice mail and heard Ivy's voice.

"Rachel, if you get this, get over to Zelda's dance club. I'm trying to get back a kidnapped vampire but the security is double what I was expecting. I could really use your help on this one."

I frowned and looked at Al. "It looks like I have a run. Any chance you'll pop me over to Zelda's dance club?"

"I'm not your damn taxi service," he sneered.

"I figured," I muttered. I went to my room and grabbed the splat gun that I had taken from the assassin elves. I checked to make sure it was loaded with sleepy time potions. Check. I grabbed my handcuffs and looked at Al. "Is there any chance you're going to let me do this without you?"

Al was smiling. "Absolutely not. I wouldn't miss this for the _world_. Won't you be changing into those leather pants of yours?"

"If you're coming, you need to stay out of my way. Don't go vaporizing anyone. My reputation is on shaky ground already," I said.

Al wore a mocking expression. "Of course, I will be a complete boy scout."

Shit, I didn't like the sound of that.

**Luffy fan: Wow, I loved the feedback I got on the last chapter. Deus3xMachina made an interesting comment about the pie scene. I only had a vague idea what I wanted this story to be when I first started writing it and I was originally hoping to have Al and Rachel making sweet, sweet demon love in the first few chapters but it didn't fit with the story. Looking back, I think I may have been impatient to get to "the good stuff" (to borrow a phrase from Julissis) and forced the issue a little too early. I'm going to take another look at and maybe make some edits.**

**I'm also looking at the Beta Reader's section. I may submit my story to a Beta Reader when I'm done to see if they can help me improve it.**

**I think the next chapters are going to be fun. I'm looking forward to Al and Rachel going on a run together.**


	11. Chapter 11

I ran out to my mom's car, keys gangling in hand. I slid into the driver's seat and Al misted into the passenger's side. He was smiling and fidgeting with the radio. He probably hadn't ridden in many cars I thought. I turned the keys in the ignition and nothing happened. "Dammit," I muttered. I turned the keys again and still nothing happened. I snarled at Al. "You don't have anything to do with this, do you?"

"Why no, of course not. I'm just along for the ride," he said cheerily. "This is quite the predicament though, isn't it?"

I sighed and got out of the car. If we couldn't travel the ley lines, couldn't drive, that left one option. The bus. "Come on," I said. I started jogging to the bus stop and looked back at Al. He still looked like himself, goat slitted eyes and all. "Al, you can't go around looking like that," I said as I pointed a finger at him. He grinned and I turned around, walking this time. When I peered back, he had taken Peirce's form. Good, I thought. At least he's playing along.

We got to the bus stop and I stood waiting. God, this was lame. Al stood next to me with his hands folded neatly in front of him. He leaned over to me. "I hear you meet the most interesting people on the bus. Should be fun." I grimaced.

Thankfully I saw the E10 bus rounding the corner and I checked that my splat gun and handcuffs were concealed. We got on the bus and I paid Al and my fares. The bus was half full and I shuffled to the back. Al sat next to me and I kept my eyes down, not wanting to attract any extra attention. I snuck a quick look up and panicked when I saw people staring at us. Our smell, I realized. I hadn't remembered a scent charm and we reeked of the ever after. A few people stood up and moved to the front of the bus. Great, I thought. Just what I need.

I was struggling to keep my heartbeat regular when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a small were, a boy who couldn't have been more than ten. "Excuse me," he said shyly. "Are you Rachel Morgan?"

I felt like I had been caught stealing candy from a candy store. "Um, yeah," I said hesitantly.

The little boy's face brightened. "Can I get your autograph?" he asked.

Al laughed and I shrank back at the sound but the little boy didn't seem to mind. He just stood there, offering me a pen and paper. "Sure," I muttered. I felt my cheeks grow hot and signed the paper quickly.

The boy stared at my signature with bright eyes and the looked up at me. "It is true that you are a good demon?" he asked.

The question shocked me and I looked over at Al. His jaw hung open and then he snapped it shut when he saw me watching him. The bus had grown silent and I knew people were listening.

"I guess you could say that," I said.

Al leaned in near the boy. "And I'm the_ bad_ demon," he said lowly, but loud enough for everyone around to hear. His pupils shifted into their demon form and he smiled wickedly. The boy's mother stood up and snatched her child away, moving him to the far end of the bus. The few other people near us started doing the same, terror in their eyes.

"Al," I snapped. "Whatever happened to being a boy scout?"

A wave of ever after shimmered and Al sat next to me in a blue scout's uniform, complete with handkerchief and honor badges. He had changed into his original form and his muscles seemed to bulge out of the uniform. He looked completely ridiculous and I started to laugh before catching myself.

"Al, knock it off," I shouted. There were a few gasps on the bus and everyone was huddled near the front. Not as much chaos as I would have expected actually. The bus stopped and every last passenger quickly exited the bus. I watched the driver sitting stiffly in his seat, face focused in front of him. He hesitated a moment, and then dashed out the front of the bus.

"What the hell?" I said. Al sat next to me grinning mischievously.

"I can't let you go and ruin a demon's reputation like that. A good demon? Really?" He brought a finger up to his chin and mocked deep thought. "I do suppose it could make snatching familiars easier though." He changed his voice to a high falsetto. "Please let me out, I'm a _good_ demon."

I was fuming and made my way to the front of the bus. I sat in the driver's seat and looked at the steering wheel. The bus was still running. I threw the bus in gear and slammed my foot on the gas. The bus lurched forward and I heard a car blare its horn. The steering was hard to manage but we only had another mile to go, I could manage it.

Al came up beside me and I tried to slap his hand away while he pulled the seatbelt over me. "Safety first my dear," he sang. I was going to kill him. I don't know why I had expected anything more from him.

**Luffy fan: This was a short chapter but it will hopefully get a laugh out of you. If you liked the boy scout scene, thank starlight2twilight, she mentioned it in the reviews and I loved the idea.**

**I haven't been updating as quickly because I just started reading Kelley Armstrong's series. I was looking for something to tide me over until the next Hollows release. It was pretty good if you are looking for something else to read but it doesn't move as fast or have as much humor as the Hollows.**

**I wanted to be sure to include some humor in this story because I think Ms. Harrison does a really good job with it. I almost laughed out loud when I read the part about Al calling Peirce "Rachel candy."**


	12. Chapter 12

I pulled the bus up in front of the club. I didn't see any place to park it so I pulled over to the right lane and turned off the ignition. I could see a line of cars piling up behind me but I figured they would figure it out. I looked over at Al and saw that he was back to looking like Peirce, eyes and all.

I looked at the front door. Crap. There was a line a mile long and a bouncer was turning people away at the front door. I got out of the bus and sauntered my way past the line to make my way to the bouncer. He was a living vampire who looked somewhere between pissed and bored. I didn't really have a plan. When dealing with a living vampire, I would typically drop Ivy's name. Her reputation would be enough to get me in most places but I didn't want to blow her cover if she was using one. Time for Plan B. What was Plan B?

I looked over to a flyer taped to the wall and saw that a DJ was playing tonight. "Hey," I breathed in what was hopefully a sultry voice. "I'm with the DJ. How about you let me and my friend inside?" It was an overused ploy but I didn't really have anything else to work with. The bouncer looked down at me and I tried to strike a sexy pose.

"I don't think so, back of the line," he said without a second glance.

"Wait, look. He's right there. You can ask him," I said.

The vampire fell for it. He turned around and I pulled out my splat gun and dropped him. The other patrons in line gasped and I dashed into the club. I turned around and saw other people following behind me. I guess they weren't that concerned. Good, I could use the extra distraction.

The club was dark with strobe lights flashing. Fast dance music was blaring and people were moving provocatively on the dance floor. There were tables against the walls where people sipped drinks and ate bar food. I felt adrenaline pulse through me and I shivered. The added excitement mixed with my high from the run had my blood pumping and I looked around the room for Ivy. There were too many people. It would be impossible to find her. I looked back at Al. He was eyeing the clubbers with a sneer of disgust.

"You don't see Ivy, do you?" I asked him.

"All I see is a bunch of over-sexed children," he muttered.

A living vampire girl who looked barely old enough to be in the club came up to Al and wrapped herself around him. She whispered in Al's ear and I saw a devious smile cross his lips. I don't know what she said but I doubted she knew what she was in for.

Al slid an arm around her back and whispered something back. I saw the girls eyes widen and she pressed back slightly against Al. A few years ago the vampire would have scared me but she looked like prey in Al's arm.

"Come on, Al," I said. I grabbed his elbow and pulled him away from the vampire. "We don't have time for this."

I heard a deep female voice in my ear. "You made it." I spun around and saw Ivy standing there, dressed in her leathers and looking like a model fresh off the run way. "They have her in the back room. There's three living vamps plus Marco, an undead vamp. I wasn't expecting Marco to be here but it seems there was a change of plans."

I hadn't seen Ivy in nearly two days and despite the situation, I was happy to see her. I reached out and gave her a quick hug. The vampire looked startled and quickly wiped her face of any emotion before hugging me back. "It's good to see you too," she murmured.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked. If I knew Ivy, she probably had schematics with this sort of contingency already mapped out.

"Marco's going to have to leave the club before sun-up. I say we just watch the entrances and see who leaves. If we can get him away from the girl, the other living vamps shouldn't be a problem," said Ivy. I nodded to show my understanding. "There are two doors to the room," continued Ivy. "One's right there." Ivy made a small gesture to the corner of the club and my eyes shifted to see a door marked "Employees Only." "There's another door assessable by a hallway around the back of the stage. I can't watch both at the same time but a waitress has been giving me periodic updates. Do you have your cell phone?"

I grimaced. "No, the battery was dead."

Ivy sucked in a breath. "Okay, how about you stand near the back door and watch who comes in or out. Don't do anything, just watch. If someone sees you, just pretend you are looking for a bathroom or something. You should be able to spot Marco. He's the only vampire who looks over 30. If you see him, circle back and let me know. Then we make our move."

It sounded easy enough. "Okay," I said. "Don't _you_ do anything without letting me know first either." I looked back at Al. He was watching the clubbers and didn't seem the least bit interested in our conversation. His arms were crossed against his chest but I think I saw his foot tapping to the music. Could a 5000 year old demon like rave music?

Ivy pointed me to the hallway and I started to make my way across the dance floor. It was crowded and I had to pick my way through the moving bodies. I felt Al's hand wrap around my arm as he followed me. There were a lot of vampires in the club and I could feel myself starting to get a little giddy. Great, just what I needed. Now wasn't the time to get sugared.

Suddenly, the gentle buzz coming from the crowd broke when a flare of desire raced across my scar. It startled me and I stumbled. I felt Al's grip on my arm tighten and I looked up. A living vampire with a black cowboy hat was grinning down at me. He must have been 6'4" and looked like he could use every inch of his lean, muscled body if he wanted to. I fought the urge throw myself at him and snarled.

"Stop being a pig," I yelled over the music. "I need to keep moving."

The vampire's smile widened. "How about we move together," he said. He traced a finger along my scar and I shuddered.

Al nudged his way between us. While he was disguised as Pierce, he was shorter than usual and stood several inches below the vampire. He looked up at the living vampire. "Hands off," he growled.

The vampire rolled his eyes and tried to wrap an arm around my waist. "No need to worry mate. I'll get her back to you in one piece."

Al's eye twitched and the vampire fell to the floor convulsing. The dancers moved away from him and someone bent down to see if he was okay.

"Al," I exclaimed. "What did you do to him?"

Al ran his fingers through his hair and looked around the club. "Nothing much itchy witch. He'll be fine."

My view of the living vampire was already being swallowed up by the crowd but I thought I saw him sitting up. Good, hopefully Al hadn't done any permanent damage. I kept making my way through the dancers and we finally made it to the hallway. It was mostly deserted except for a werewolf slumped against one wall. His eyes were half closed and I knew what that look meant. He was strung out on brimstone.

Al and I walked down the hallway and came to a doorway. There was only one so it had to lead to the back room were the vamps were keeping the kidnapped girl. I moved back away from the door and stood. Great, now we had the exciting job of waiting. I checked to make sure that my splat gun was out of view. As I looked around the hallway, the cover story of "we were just looking for a bathroom," seemed a little weak. It was obvious there wasn't a bathroom down this hallway.

Al must have been thinking the same thing. "Hmmm, do I get to grab you and kiss you if someone comes by love?" he asked.

"Al, this isn't some spy movie. Keep your hands to yourself," I said. I looked up and down the hallway and tried to think of some other story. Maybe we could say we were looking to score some brimstone. Yeah, that would probably work. This hallway seemed to be the perfect place for scoring drugs and having sex. I'd rather play the role of the druggie with Al standing next to me.

Al took a step closer to me and put a hand against the wall next to my head. "You didn't seem to mind kissing me last night," he said.

I sucked in a breath and looked at him. I could feel my face growing warm. "I appreciate you not taking advantage of the situation," I said. Al wore the same blue eyes as Peirce and they were watching me intently. My mind flashed to the day Peirce and I had hidden from Trent's dogs. The dark hallway we were standing in now had a similar feel to the underground hideout.

I realized suddenly, that I was anticipating Al kissing me. He had kissed me before so it wasn't strange to think that he would do it again. The strange thing was that a part of me was longing for it. Thinking back on it, Al had always had several of the typical characteristics of being Rachel candy. Namely, he was dangerous. Boy, was he dangerous. Not to mention, he had a body built like an Olympian athlete. But, there were easily a dozen other nasty character flaws of Al's that kept my hormones at bay. Why weren't those crossing my radar today? Crap, did it have something to do with creating the constructs? I didn't think so.

Al leaned towards me and paused with his mouth inches from mine. I didn't stop him and I felt a quiver of excitement run through my body. Al smiled. "Itchy witch, I do think you are enjoying yourself, yes?" he asked in his perfect English accent. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair off my forehead.

The door behind us opened and I felt Al's lips press to mine. His kiss was unexpectedly gentle, almost a question. It's probably too late to go with the brimstone story, I thought. I hooked my fingers in the belt loops on Al's pants and pulled him closer. I felt him hesitate for a moment. I think I had just shocked the hell out of him. Al recovered quickly and pressed more firmly against me. I opened my mouth and allowed him to explore further. I closed my eyes and focused on our kiss. Al's tongue slid across mine then licked at my lips. It felt incredibly intimate, as if he had known how I liked to be kissed for years.

"Hey, what the hell do you two think you are doing?" came a loud, rough voice.

With some effort I pulled myself from Al and looked up to see a young living vamp with blond hair glaring at us.

**Luffy fan: I'm back (finally). Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation for a week and it was hard to get back into the habit of writing. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things and release **_**at least**_** one chapter a week. Another thing that was making it hard to keep writing is that I am getting all sorts of crazy ideas about things I would like to add and it is sort of overwhelming. I'm going to try to sort through them and keep moving forward. Thank you for all the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, what the hell do you two think you are doing?"

I stood blinking at the living vamp. What was I doing? Oh yeah, I was on a stake out with an arrogant demon who just happened to have his tongue down my throat.

"What does it look like?" Al growled.

The living vamp scowled at Al, oblivious to the world of hurt the demon could inflict. "Get out of here. This isn't a hotel room," said the vamp.

I felt Al tap a line and jumped in. "We'll get going, it isn't a problem. Really," I babbled. I tugged Al's elbow to try to get him moving. He stood his ground, glaring at the living vamp. "Let's go," I hissed. I didn't want to cause a scene. Marco was still inside and things would go a lot smoother if we made our move without him there.

Al's gaze shifted towards me and I held my breath. After a tense couple of seconds, Al sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Fine, fine, itchy witch. But this is going against my instincts. You owe me."

I didn't like the idea of owing Al anything more than I already did but I thought the argument could wait until we weren't being stared down by a vampire thug. I gave the vamp a bunny-eared kiss kiss and turned to go but Al wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tight. I smiled, playing the part of the ditzy girlfriend and resisted the urge to push away from him. Al smiled at the vamp and I felt a shiver when I saw his blocky demon teeth appear. He still looked like Pierce but I could see pieces of Al starting to slip through. The smile seemed to unsettle the vamp also because he shifted a little and balled his hands up into fists as if he was expecting a fight. Al gave a small nod to the vamp, and we walked down the hallway towards the rest of the club. I could feel the vamp's eyes on us the whole time.

Once we exited the hallway and I was sure we were out of earshot, I tried to wiggle out of Al's grasp. His firm grip only tightened and he pressed his nose into my hair. "It really was a shame that we were interrupted," he murmured.

He ushered me to a corner table and sat down, pulling me into his lap. I could feel his thigh muscles beneath my jeans. They were rock solid and definitely didn't belong to Pierce's elegant frame. I twisted around a looked at Al. He was starting to look more and more like himself although I didn't think he would be recognized by anyone other than me. At least he didn't have on the crushed green velvet coat and buckled boots. Those would stand out like a nudist at a Whitehouse dinner party.

"Look, buddy," I said. "I don't owe you anything. You're the one who's cramping my style. I'm a professional and I need space to work." Al shifted me further into lap, preventing me from burning holes in his head with the angry glare I was giving him. "We need to go find Ivy and give her an update," I continued.

"Hmmmm," said Al. I got the feeling he wasn't listening to me. He seemed to be sniffing my earlobes. "I think you owe me the rest of that kiss." I could feel his chest rumble as he spoke and I shivered. He took my hands and ran his fingers along mine. I could feel the power seeping out of him. God it felt good, almost loving. Al dropped my hands and grasped my thigh to turn me around to face him. He now had brown eyes. I felt the last of my anger leave my face and adrenaline hit me. Shit, he was going to kiss me again.

Sure enough, Al cupped my chin and brought me into another gentle kiss. My heart leapt up to my throat and then returned to its rightful place, beating loudly. The rush made me dizzy and I was glad to be secured tightly in Al's lap. If I had been standing, I might have stumbled. A few seconds later, Al pulled back and I realized my eyes were closed and I had been kissing him back. The break was frustrating and I leaned back. There was a gleam in Al's eyes and the grip on my thigh tightened.

"Let me jump you back to my bedroom," he coaxed.

"_My_ bedroom," I corrected. "Yours doesn't even have furniture yet. And no, we are not going to any bedrooms." I jumped up from his lap and started heading for Ivy. I heard an angry growl come from Al but I could feel him following behind me. Crap, things were getting weird between us.

I saw the door to the room where Marco was holding the girl but Ivy was nowhere to be seen. Panic seeped in and I ran to the door. I stopped a few feet away and spun around, searching the room. Where was Ivy? It wasn't like her to change the plan. Tentatively I put my ear to the door and I could hear something breaking. "Ivy must have gone in without us," I shouted at Al. I turned back around and went to open the door.

Al's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed mine. "Uh, uh, uh," he said. "That seems a little too dangerous for my itchy witch."

I looked up into his mocking face and became furious. "What? Are you serious? You aren't going to let me help her?"

"Rachel love, be reasonable. I let you come back to reality and have your little adventure. You can't really expect me to let you go into a room full of vampires. What if they mar your beautiful skin? My claim as your teacher has come into question recently. One little slip up and you could be claimed by Jarzebek., or worse, Newt." He paused for a minute and touched his chin as if in deep though. "No, I think Jarzebek would be worse."

My mind was racing with concern for Ivy and I threw myself at the door. Al caught me as if I weighed nothing and set me firmly back away from the door.

"Let's go back home," he reasoned. "I've enjoyed the evening so far."

I stared at Al with absolute horror. Was sex really the only thing he could think about right now? Damn, he really was a demon. What had I been thinking? I could feel myself start to tremble and to my horror, tears starting to prick at my eyes. Al saw them and frowned. He looked at the door and seemed to think a minute. He turned back around with a stupid grin on his face. He grabbed me around the waist and brought me into a rough, chaste kiss. It was too quick for me to respond and when he released me I smacked him in the chest.

"Rachel love, you will owe me big time for this," said Al. He sounded almost gleeful. The demon grabbed my wrist and kicked open the door.

**Luffy fan: Sorry for the late update. I'm going to stick with this story, promise! I love the reviews, keep them coming.**


	14. Chapter 14

The door swung open and Al leapt in, dragging me behind him like a rag doll. Once we had cleared the door, Al released me and I felt a protective circle form around me. Al was standing in the middle of the room in his typical crushed green velvet frock. He was fidgeting with the lace around his cuffs and looked completely unconcerned.

The smell of vampire incense was thick in my nostrils. "What the hell, Al?" I yelled from my magical imprisonment.

Al grinned at me. Why the heck had he kicked in the door? Did he think he was "crouching tiger, hidden demon" or something? A simple opening-spell would have saved him all the theatrics. I looked around the room and saw a vampire that was clearly undead, holding Ivy. It had to be Marco. Her body was limp in the master vampire's arms and my face went cold when I saw the bleeding wound on her neck.

"Ivy!" I screamed.

Marco looked over at me and hissed and then brought his attention to Al, the more serious threat. Al smiled and I watched as he misted and started to form into some other monstrosity. Once the mist had cleared, I saw another undead vampire with pale skin and long dirty blond hair. The man that Al was mimicking was grotesque. His eyes were black and he was dangerously thin. His cheekbones stood out at rough angular jaunts and he looked like nothing more than a skeleton.

Marco's face drew into a scowl and he dropped Ivy. "Matthew, it can't be?" he exclaimed in disbelief. He took a couple steps back and I watched as the undead vampire tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

There were three other male living vampires in the room, one of them was the man we had encountered in the hallway. A small movement caught my eye and I glanced over my shoulder to see a young girl with black hair like Ivy's.

Al shot two balls of green light from his hand and they both connected with two of the living vamps. They went down and started howling in pain. The vamp that had confronted us in the hallway and Marco were the only two left. Al smiled wickedly at the living vampire who looked like he might have just crapped himself. "You," he said with an air of superiority. "You have been a nasty little leech. You should mind your own business."

"Al, the vampire breaking up our make out session isn't the problem here," I yelled. "Marco's a bigger threat!"

Al scoffed and took a step towards the living vamp. There was a blur of motion and in an instant; Marco was clawing at Al's neck. His nails dug into Al's flesh and a chunk of skin fell to the ground. Al reacted with a similar speed and brought a large fist into the master vampire's face. Marco's head snapped back and he flew backwards several feet before hitting the ground. I expected him to get back up but the vampire looked like he was down for the count. Damn, was that all it took? How had I managed to fend Al off all those years?

A red light shimmered around Al and I saw the wound on his neck vanish and his normal dress and features reappeared. He straightened his green frock and turned slowly to face the sole remaining living vampire. The vampire was cowering in the corner and was holding the young girl to his chest. "Don't come near me or I'll snap her neck," he screamed. "I can do it!"

Al's gaze was lowered and his goat slitted eyes were hidden in shadow. The words "avenging demon" went through my mind and I shivered. I was glad he was on my side. Well, sort of.

"Don't let him kill her Al," I said. Damn, I was useless. I looked over at Ivy who was still in a heap on the floor. I hoped she was okay. "And don't kill the vampire either." Al shot me a questioning look and I shrugged.

Al's eye twitched and the vampire fell to the ground, writhing in pain. His fingers reached out towards the ceiling as if he were trying to dig his way out of a grave. Served the bastard right, I thought. If he was going to hang out with perverts, he could stand a little abuse.

The protective bubble around me fell and I ran to Ivy. I knelt down beside her and lifted her head into my lap. "Ivy, Ivy, are you okay?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me. "Rachel?" she asked. "What happened? Did you stop Marco?"

"Yes, I mean no," I corrected. "Al took him out." Ivy's expression went blank. "And what about Kara?" she asked. She must have meant the kidnapped vampire. I looked over and saw the young vamp securely attached to Al's leg. She was crying and Al was looking down at her with disgust.

"Oh my god, thank you so much," she sobbed. "He was awful. The things they were going to do to me…" Her words trailed off and I couldn't help but smile at the strange scene. Who would have thought someone would be thanking Al.

Al shuffled his foot and dislodged his leg from the girl who was fast becoming a puddle. "This is your fault Rachel. If anyone hears about this, your debt to me is going up."

Ivy's eyes widened. "You have another mark?" she asked. I could tell she was trying to be calm but the dismay in her voice was evident.

"No," I assured her. "I don't know what Al thinks he is getting out of this but it definitely isn't another mark."

Al rumbled and came up beside us. He put a hand under my arm and lifted me up. I wanted to stay on the ground with Ivy to make sure she was okay and shot him a dirty look. Ivy brushed herself off and with some effort, got to her feet also.

"I heard noises, I thought something happened and the two of you had entered the room without telling me," said Ivy.

I nodded in understanding. "No, we stayed outside. One of the guards came out and found us…." I stopped myself. I had almost said "found us kissing," but I didn't want to admit that to Ivy. Hell, I didn't want to admit it to myself. "One of the guards found us but we left without incident," I finished.

Ivy's pupils flared but she didn't question my response further. Al was looking around the room and shifting from one foot to the other. "I'm feeling a bit peckish," he declared. "How about I kill these pieces of slug dung and we go grab a bite to eat. Do you know of any good restaurants in the area? I haven't had a good bite to eat since I killed Pierce."

Horror swept across Ivy's face. "He killed Pierce?" she asked. There was a hint of accusation in her voice as if I had something to do with it.

"Pierce's soul is in a bottle," I reasoned. "Al will bring him back to life when, uh. Hey Al, when are you going to get Pierce another body?"

Al's jaw clinched and he crossed his arms across his chest. "We'll have to iron out the details of the runt later. I'm not in the mood to discuss it right now."

An uneasy feeling flitted through my stomach as I remembered Al swimming in my thoughts. Had he seen Pierce and me having sex? Probably. I didn't like the idea of Al using another body to give Pierce life but I didn't like the idea of Pierce spending the next century in a bottle either, even if he was just making cookies. Maybe I could find him and release him. He could go back to being ghost. That wasn't so bad, was it? He had been dead before.

A pang of sadness went through me at the memory of Pierce. Al must have seen it because his expression hardened. "Rachel, he isn't going anywhere. We don't need him to follow you around as long as you are with me." It might have been my imagination, but Al's tone almost sounded hurt. He was right though. I didn't want to discuss this now.

"Well, we can't kill these guys. Let's call the IS and then _maybe_ we can go find a bite to eat," I said.

Al's expression eased and Ivy dialed the IS. They arrived at the scene ten minutes later. Al acted every part the "boyscott" and had himself disguised as the Al-Pierce hybrid I had seen earlier. Actually, I sort of liked the look on him. He still had a tall muscular frame but it was a bit leaner. He had Pierce's blue eyes but slightly longer hair that fell a few inches down his neck in soft waves. His complexion was also lighter. Not bad. Not bad at all.

Once the IS had left, Al and I walked down the street to a small Chinese restaurant on the corner. I had invited Ivy along but she made some excuse about something she needed to do at the church. I couldn't really blame her. I was surprised she didn't put up a bigger fight about me spending time with Al. Maybe Glenn had something to do with her new laid back attitude.

Al hummed happily alongside me as we walked down the street. When we got to the restaurant, he hurried ahead of me and even opened the door for me. The rest of meal and conversation was surprisingly normal. Al ordered the beef chow fun and I had steamed dumplings. Towards the end of dinner, Al toasted the success of our first run together.

"Thanks," I said in sincere appreciation.

Al raised his eyebrow at me. "I do enjoy working with you. Perhaps you can come with me next time I try to snag a familiar. You could be quite useful," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No thank you. Hey, do you even need to _procure fine familiars_?" I asked with a trace of mockery in my tone. "What about this construct business? It seems to have worked out okay so far. How much demon money do I have anyway?"

Al finished the last bite of his beef and put his fork down on his plate. He was silent a moment and I started to fidget with my napkin under the table. "I'm not just going to give up my trade. There are several prospects that I am keenly interested in right now."

I sighed. Of course he wouldn't change. I felt foolish for even asking.

"But," Al continued, "Working with you could be quite lucrative. And you would be lucky to have me as a partner. Perhaps it is something I could consider." He looked straight at me. "Assuming you cooperate and help us achieve a more comfortable standard of living. Life in the ever after can be quite dismal without the few luxuries available to us."

I grinned and leaned over the table to kiss Al on the cheek. "I think that's something I can manage," I said.


	15. Chapter 15

After dinner Al took me back home to our little apartment in the ever after. I was getting tired and looking forward to some shut eye. We arrived in my bedroom and Al got busy starting a fire. I watched him as he hunched over the flames and heat began to fill the room. It felt nice and I curled up in a chair next to him.

"So, you never answered my question," I said.

Al stopped and turned to face me. "And what question was that?"

"How much demon money do I have?"

Al sat down in a chair opposite to me and shrugged. "Enough, why would you like to buy something? New clothes?"

I nodded, thinking about the white leather dress he had given me. There were probably some nice stores at the demon mall. I looked around the bedroom. "Maybe I could pick up some new furniture and you could move some of this into your bedroom," I offered.

Al raised an eyebrow at me. "What, does this décor offend you?"

"No, this room isn't bad. I just still hate the idea of you giving up your bedroom for me."

Al sat, motionless and I started to feel awkward. "You're a good teacher Al, honest. You've watched me recover after building two constructs. Tonight you even helped Ivy. I _want _to be a better student. Maybe I can stop trying to get us both killed all the time." I paused. "I guess what I'm saying is, maybe you're investment in me can start paying off."

Al continued to gaze at the fire, his head propped up against his fist.

"Al, what do you want?" My voice was soft and I felt fear as soon as the question left my lips.

Al looked at me and then leaned forward, rubbing his hands together. He took in a breath as if he was going to speak but then let it out before falling back into the chair. Still, he said nothing. Dang, maybe I would have better luck talking to Mr. Fish.

I frowned and got up to look around the room. I hadn't really spent much time investigating it. The furniture was nice, much nicer than anything I had. Even my desk would look cheap here. I went to a dresser and opened one of the drawers to see if anything was in it when I felt Al move up behind me. I froze when I felt Al's warm arms wrap around me. I sighed and leaned back into his muscular torso, rubbing my cheek against his chest. This felt so good.

Al leaned in and pressed his mouth against me ear. "I want you, Rachel," he whispered. I shivered. Never before had such as small sentence had such a profound effect on me. His words sounded sincere and suddenly, Al seemed vulnerable to me. This was new territory for him and it probably scared the hell out of him. I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around has waist. We stood there, searching each other's eyes. I reached up and brushed his cheek.

"Al, I'm not sure about this," I began. "But maybe, I _can_ be yours."

"Can you?" he asked. Hope flitted across his eyes. "It wasn't that long ago that you told me you hated me."

I grimaced at the memory. "Well, things have changed since then. You've changed. At least, I think you have," I said." I shifted in his arms. This conversation felt intense.

Al's chest rumbled and I felt him lean in to kiss me. I brought my hand up to stop him. "Al, wait, please. Everything is changing a little too quickly for me and I'm not sure if I can trust you yet." My last statement sounded harsh but it was the truth. I still didn't think Al was above lying, stealing, or even killing to get what he wanted. And if_ I_ was what he wanted, that could mean serious mayhem in my future.

I dropped my arms and tried to take a step back. Al's arms tightened around me. "Al..," I threatened. I looked up at him and there was a gleam in his eye. "Al, I just said I'm not ready for this. At least not yet."

Al's smile grew wider. "You are _my_ student. And as _my_ student, you should follow my instruction. How about we consider this a preview of what may come, eh? Beside, you owe me big for rescuing your little friend."

I wedged an arm between us and tried harder to push back. Still, Al didn't budge an inch. "Al, this isn't what I want right now," I said in mild annoyance. I felt a trace of leyline power jump from Al to me. Desire sparked inside of me and I swallowed hard.

"No," Al mocked gently. "Maybe this is what you _need_. Rachel, your situation is quite delicate right now. People and creatures on both sides of the leylines have taken an unhealthy interest in you. You need someone to help protect you, to be by your side. If you think I may be that person, don't hesitate. Let me in. Let me do this for you."

"You already_ are_ that person," I said. My voice was almost a moan. The power from Al was seeping into every part of me and I was craving more. "I just don't want to take the next step, not yet."

I hoped Al would release me soon. If he continued to hold me like this, I might attack him in a fit of wanton lust.

Al sighed and I started to relax. He was going to concede, thank God. But then, his grip tightened and I looked at him. 

"Just one more kiss?" he murmured.

I nodded weakly and welcomed his warm mouth to my own. He slid his tongue past my teeth and I turned my head to allow him further access. I felt his hands run along my back and I leaned into him further. The man knew how to kiss. When I felt I couldn't breath anymore I pulled back, gasping. Al's eyes searched mine. I think he liked what he saw because he smiled and released me.

The lack of contact was startling and for a second, I wanted to go back to him, but I forced myself to stand and regain my composure.

I wiped my hands on my jeans and looked at Al. He looked almost sheepish.

"It would make things easier if you were a bit more, affectionate towards me around the collective," he said.

"Affectionate?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yes." Al looked almost apologetic. "You can probably expect several suitors to make a play for you. You've seen that already with Jarzebak." Al almost growled the demon's name. "A relationship status carries some protection."

"So other demons will back off if I wear your promise ring?" I joked.

Al frowned. "Some will. God Rachel, I don't think you fully understand your situation. Your existence is one of the biggest things that has happened on this side of the leylines in millennia. I don't want to lose you." He paused. "And for the record, be careful who you trust. Your faith in others almost borders on stupidity."

I frowned at him. "I dunno Al. You're turning out to be an almost decent guy."

And then I sneezed. "Holy shit balls," I cursed. "Not again." I clutched my stomach as I felt the familiar pain course through me.

"Rachel!" Al yelled.

"Crap Al, please come find me. I don't know who could be summoning me this time."

I looked into Al's frantic eyes. "I can't. The sun has just come up. This must be a deliberate ploy to take you away from me," he said.

The pain inside me doubled and I gasped. "Al, what do I do?" I moaned. I couldn't fight the summons any more. I stopped fighting and let the leylines take me to my summoner.

**Luffy fan: I'm on a roll. Three chapters this week!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Luffy fan: I changed the plot of this chapter. Only the last couple of paragraphs have changed, sorry for any confusion.**

I watched as shadows turned into objects and suddenly, I was back in reality. It took me a moment to recognize where I was. Back in the warehouse were Nick had summoned Jarzebak. I spun around and found the little piece of weasel spit watching me with that damn tranquilizer gun in his hand. He didn't need to use it yet. I was also trapped inside a circle.

I resisted the urge to start screaming at him. I had to get out of this circle first and then I would teach him the dangers of summoning an demonic ex-girlfriend. I crossed my arms over my chest and snarled at Nick. "Hello, Nicky," I said.

"Rachel," he said with a nod.

I waited for him to continue but he didn't. "Well, you summoned me here. Was there a reason or did you just miss me?"

Nick looked down and I could see absolute misery in his eyes. Betraying me and selling me out to the highest bidder must have been taking a toll on him. Poor baby.

"Look, I know you hate me," he said. "And I know what this must look like to you, but _you_ were chasing _me_. I saw an opportunity to get you off my back and get rid of one of my demon marks." Nick looked up at me. He was gaining confidence. "You've lived among demons before. It was only a matter of time before you went back to them anyway."

I held up my hand to shut him up. "That was a choice I wanted to make on my own and you took it away from me. Ever since you made that first deal with Al, I've had to make decisions between bad and really bad, just to stay alive."

Nick's face was starting to turn red. "You don't seem to be suffering. You still have your friends. The media loves you. You've jumped from one guy to another. Are you still with Pierce or have you moved onto someone new yet?"

I swear, I would have punched him in the nose if I wasn't in that damn circle. I pushed down my anger and started to pace back and forth. "Nicky, Nicky, Nicky," I said with mock sincerity. "Don't tell me you're jealous? Is that what this is all about, hmmmm?" I stopped pacing and smiled sweetly at Nick, thinking I was doing a pretty good demon routine. Al would be proud. "How about you let me out and we can talk about this. What do ya say? Pretty please?" I stuck out my lower lip and pouted at him.

Nick scoffed. "Well, you certainly don't seem grateful that I summoned you out of the ever after. You _must_ have been doing alright."

I paused. "How _did_ you summon me? I can't believe Ivy or Jenks would tell you the time of day, much less my summoning name."

Nick smirked. "A little demon told me. It didn't even cost me anything."

I froze. "Jarzebak told you? Shit Nick, why did you trust him?"

"What, like I said, I didn't get a mark." Nick's eye twitched.

"Nick, demons don't just _give _away information for free. This must be to get me away from Al. Crap of toast." Sweat pricked at the back of my neck. "Not to mention, it probably means Al is going to kill you."

That got Nick's attention. "What?" he spat. "You would let him kill me. I know you hate me but that is low, even for you."

"My opinion on this probably won't be worth two cents. Al is going to see you as a threat now," I said. "He can't risk letting you summon me. It could mean I end up as someone else's student." Nick looked at me doubtfully but I could tell part of what I was saying was ringing true with him. Good, I was getting to him.

"Damnit, Rachel. You did it to me again. I try and do one nice thing for you and it's going to get me killed." Nick's grip on the gun shifted. I wasn't so sure he wanted to do something nice for me. I crouched, getting ready to move if he dropped the circle and made a move. Nick ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I wanted to tell you want happened the day we broke into Trent's house. I know you were listening after I got caught and it didn't sound good."

My mouth dropped open. "Don't tell me you are seriously trying to get back in my good graces Nicky. Look, enough shit has happened between you and me to give me a pretty good idea about what kind of guy you really are. I don't _need_ to hear your side of things. I probably wouldn't believe it anyway."

I thought back to what Jarzebak had said about "twisting" Nick. Yeah, that sounded about right. Nick was definitely twisted. And I could stand here and give him crap all day but it tore me up to see him like this. It felt like there were two Nick's: one that only cared about himself and would hand me over to the coven, another that would try to help me escape.

That's right, I thought. Nick had reminded me about my phone back in California when the coven had circled me. I reached into my pocket. Thank God I had recharged my phone before leaving. I brought out my phone and smiled at Nick. His eyes widened. "Hmmm," I said. "It sure is a bummer being imprisoned in this circle. But I get one phone call, right? Who do you think I it should be? How about the FIB?"

Nick raised the tranquilizer gun and dropped his circle. He fired off a shot but I was ready for him and brought up a small bubble just in time to reflect the dart. Nick fumbled with the gun and tried to reload but I lunged at him. I connected and our bodies hit the ground. I was on top of him and pressing my forearm into his windpipe. Nick brought a knee up and connected with my ribs. I grunted and took the abuse but he hit me a second time in the same spot. I slipped to the side, losing my hold on his throat. Nick grabbed my waist and flipped me onto my back. He was trying to grab my arms but I kept punching at his chest and face. I couldn't connect very hard but the movement made it hard for him to pin me down. Finally one of my blows connected with his nose and his head shot back. Nick fell off me and started to scramble away.

Ha, I thought. He's giving up already. But then I saw what he was going for. The gun was just a couple of feet away from him. I grabbed one of his legs as he was scrambling and pulled it towards me with all my strength. Nick stretched out on his stomach but I could see that he wouldn't reach the gun. We were both panting and I didn't think he had much strength left. I put my knee in his back.

"Had enough, Nicky?" I breathed.

Nick groaned. "Okay, okay, just ease up."

I grabbed a fist full of his hair and thumped his head into the floor before jumping off. I grabbed the dart gun and quickly reloaded it. "Don't you ever summon me again," I growled pointing the gun at Nick. He watched me but didn't say anything. I slowly backed up and made my way to the door. "It is over between you and me. You hear me? Over." I opened the door and ran into the street.


	17. Chapter 17

**Luffy fan: I updated the last paragraph of the previous chapter so if you haven't done so already, please check it out. Thanks again for the reviews. You guys rock.**

I didn't see anyone in the alley outside the warehouse. I tossed the tranquilizer gun in dumpster and made my way towards the street. It was early and there were just a few people around but their presence should be enough to keep Nick from following me. I kept moving at a fast walk and thought about my current situation.

I had to find a way to talk to Al but my scrying mirror was still in the ever after. What good was a connection to the demon collective if I never had it with me? Of course, there wasn't any reason I couldn't make another scrying mirror. Ceri had helped me create one before.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Trent. He picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" he said in his smooth, silky voice.

"Trent, hey it's Rachel. Is there any chance I can see Ceri today?"

He paused. "What for?"

"It's a long story but I really need her help."

He sighed. "You were supposed to be keeping a low profile. Why do I get the feeling you've completely ignored my advice?"

"Ahhhh, I dunno," I said. Guilt tugged at my insides.

Trent grumbled something I couldn't quite make out. I think I heard the word "disaster".

"Look, are you going to let me see her or not?" I hissed into the phone.

"Fine, but don't make me regret this."

I hung up and hailed a cab. Twenty minutes later I was standing outside the Kalamack residence. The cabbie had looked annoyed with the tip I left him. Hey, just because I asked him to drive me to a mansion didn't mean I was rolling in money.

Trent must have given the guard at the front gate a head's up that I was coming because I was ushered through without any trouble. I made my way up to the front door and was let in by an elderly housekeeper.

Once inside, I looked around Trent's foyer. I had seen it before but the exquisite furnishings and high quality marble still impressed me. I heard footsteps and looked up.

"Ceri!" I exclaimed. She was in the entry way looking like an elegant Madonna in a blue full length dress. My heart beat quickened when I saw that she was holding a small bundle in her arms.

Ceri smiled at me. "Rachel, I don't believe you have had the pleasure of meeting Gwyneth."

Ceri came towards me. I gazed at a beautiful little girl, complete with ten fingers, ten toes, a two cute little pointy ears.

"Ceri, Trent didn't tell me you had delivered!" I looked down at her baby. "She's beautiful," I breathed and Ceri beamed at me.

"She's the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I never thought I could be this happy Rachel. My life..." she paused and swallowed hard. "My life is wonderful and I have you to thank for it."

I smiled at her compliment. "I'm glad to see you doing so well," I said.

We ooed and awed over the little bundle a few minutes more and the Ceri put Gwyneth down for a nap. Once we left the nursery I filled her in on my current situation. I kept the details concerning Al vague but by the time I was done with my story, Ceri had a knew that I was once again neck deep in trouble and that I needed a scrying mirror to help get me back to the ever after.

"So, will you help me create a new scrying mirror?" I asked.

Ceri looked down at her hands and straightened her dress around her knees. She didn't say anything and I was about to ask again when she stood up. She left the room and returned a minute later carrying a scrying mirror.

"Ceri!" I exclaimed. "Don't tell me you have your own scrying mirror. Who are you talking to, Al?"

Ceri's brow furrowed and she glared at me. "I made this before I was pregnant. I mixed a few simple spells for him in exchange for the smut on my soul. I haven't contacted him in months." Ceri stuck out her jaw in defiance, daring me to challenge her.

I sighed. Ceri was a sweet person but stubborn. Besides, I guess I couldn't really give her a hard time about contacting Al. I was practically living with the guy. I wondered what they talked about.

I took the mirror from her and placed it in my lap. It had a few etchings around the edges but it wasn't as intricate as mine. I pressed my hand into the cool glass and thought of Al.

_Al, are you there? Please pick up,_ I thought.

There was no response. I pressed harder into the glass and tried again. _Al, where are you? _Still no response. There was no way Al would ignore my call. Something must have happened. Damn.

I looked up at Ceri and tried to keep my expression calm. "I guess he must be busy, he isn't picking up," I said. Ceri watched me with a quizzical look on her face. It made me uncomfortable.

I heard shuffling and looked up. Trent had entered the kitchen. He was wearing khakis and a black polo shirt. His leg was in a cast and he still wore bandages around his mangled hand. He smiled at Ceri and me but I saw his eyes glance down at my wrist. Instinctively I reached up and rubbed my wrist, ashamed that I hadn't been able to go a week before losing the silver bracelet.

Ceri and Trent exchanged a kisses on each other's cheek. It seemed strange considering that they lived in the same house but maybe they didn't see each other very much. I was expecting Trent to get down to business, maybe start questioning me about my bracelet but he surprised me when he stepped towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was so quick I didn't even have time to react or return the gesture. He pulled away and the smell of cinnamon and wine hit me.

"Hey," I breathed.

Trent smirked at me and I looked away. He leaned against a counter and crossed his arms over his chest. His gaze traveled towards the scrying mirror and I saw his eye twitch. "Where you able to take care of your _emergency_, Rachel?" he asked.

I didn't feel like telling Trent everything that had happened to me in the last 72 hours so I nodded noncommittally. "I've done all that I can for the time being," I said. And it was the truth. I couldn't think of anything else to do except wait for nightfall and then summon Al. He would probably be pissed. I looked at Trent and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Trent. How about you let me fix your foot and hand?" I offered.

Trent started and I smiled. "What do you say? Ceri can probably whip up a vanity charm no problem. I'll kindle it. It's the least I can do," I added. _It's the least I can do considering it was my demon who ripped off your fingers in the first place_, I thought.

Trent was watching me, clearly mauling the idea over. "What about the smut?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I want to do this. A little more smut on my soul seems fair."

Trent shifted and brushed his baby fine hair back from his eyes. "Okay," he said finally.

I grinned and looked at Ceri. She was smiling also. "I can have something ready in a couple hours," she said. "I should have everything I need right here."

"Would you like any help?" I asked.

Ceri shook her head in the negative. "No, it will be easier if I prepare this on my own."

I didn't say it but I was glad Ceri didn't need any help. Some of the ingredients in demon curses gave me the creeps. I stretched my arms up over my head and looked at Trent. "So, how do we kill a couple of hours," I asked. Trent shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "Come on Trent, what do you do for fun? Got any movies? Board games? I'm a pro at Twister."

Now it was Trent's turn to roll his eyes at me. "A game of twister with Rachel Morgan? Now _that_ would be interesting." His voice was deep and there was a hint of seduction in it. My pulse quickened and I looked away.

Trent started walking out of the kitchen and wrapped his arm around my shoulder to have me follow. "How about we go for a ride instead?"


	18. Chapter 18

Trent had an English riding suit for me to change into. It must have been leftover from Elasbeth. It fit me perfectly. I changed in a spare bedroom and stepped out to find Trent similarly dressed, waiting for me. Trent's eyes ran up and down from me.

"The suit is a good fit," he said before turning and heading towards the back entrance.

"Glad I could meet your approval," I muttered and followed him out.

We made our way to the stables and the smell of livestock hit me. Trent grabbed two horse bridals and I followed him to the stalls. We stopped at one and Tulpa stuck his nose out. Trent held his hand out to let the horse smell him and then stroked his nuzzle.

"Hey there," he said.

I stuck my hand out and watched as Tulpa's ears perked up at me scent. I grinned and scratched between his ears.

"Hey, any chance you'd let me ride him?" I asked.

Trent gave me a suspicious look. "I always ride Tulpa," he said.

Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of barking. Fear clinched at my gut. Oh god, it was the dogs. I jumped back and threw a protective circle up around me. "Rhombus," I shouted.

The dogs came barreling in through the stables and one was heading straight for me. He hit my circle in mid-leap and yelped when he connected. The dog fell to the floor and I stared at him with wide eyes. I watched as he stood up and shook his head. He gave me a quizzical look and then sat at Trent's feet, eyeing his master for some sort of approval. Trent was telling the other dog to heal. When both dogs were sitting Trent shot me an apologetic look.

"They weren't trying to attack you. They were just excited that we were going for a ride," he said.

"Well get them the hell away from me," I cried out.

"I'll lock them in the kennels," said Trent. He clapped his hands and the dogs followed him out of the stables.

I held my circle and tried to get my breathing under control. I saw Trent re-enter the stables alone. "Are they locked up?" I called out. Trent nodded. "Are you sure?" I asked again.

Trent came to the edge of my circle. "Rachel, please. Trust me. The dogs are locked up. No one is going to hurt you. We are just going for a ride," he said.

Part of me realized that I was acting like a scared little girl and I became embarrassed. "Well, what do you expect?" I huffed and dropped my circle.

Trent ran his hand through his hair. "You're remembering, that night, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course I'm remembering that night. And the second time you tried to chase me down," I shot back. I reached out a grabbed one of the bridals from him. "Which horse am I riding?"

Trent clenched his jaw and motioned to a stall. "Charm," he said. "He's easy to ride, shouldn't give you any trouble."

I opened the stall door quickly and the horse's ears dropped back. "Hey, take it easy," said Trent. "He's tame but that doesn't mean he can't be startled." Trent came up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and took in a deep breath. He was right. It wasn't Charm's fault that I had been chased down like a fox and bespelled with wild elf magic.

I let Charm smell my hand and then offered him the bit. He took it and I grinned smugly at Trent. "I think I can manage this," I said.

Trent sighed. "Let me give you a leg up."

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth. I adjusted the stirrups and grabbed the back of the saddle. I felt Trent's hands wrap around my waist and leg and I was hoisted up into the saddle.

I glared at him but Trent had left my stall and started prepping Tulpa. A minute later we were both ready and looking out at the forest next to Trent's estate. I hadn't ridden very much since summer camp but I thought I would be alright.

Trent looked over at me. "Are you ready?" I nodded and tightened my grip on the reigns. He clicked his tongue and pressed his legs into Tulpa. They picked up a trot and Charm followed suit with almost no prodding from me.

We moved throughout the forest at an easy pace set by Trent. At some of the more scenic parts Trent would slow to a walk and I would gaze at the landscape. Parts of the forest were thick with brush and could only be traveled by path. Other parts of the forest seemed to hold nothing but trees that loomed over me, making me feel small.

After half an hour we came to a stream and Trent stopped. "Wanna let them take a break?" he asked.

The horses didn't seem tired to me but I thought Trent would know better than me. "Sure," I said. We both dismounted and let our horses drink from the stream. I moved from foot to foot, trying to get some of the blood circulating better. Trench stretched his arms behind his back. He wore thick fabric but the movement still revealed some of the trim athletic frame beneath his riding suit. He caught me watching him and grinned.

"Are you having a good time," he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

I nodded and adjusted Charm's reigns so they wouldn't fall near his hooves. "Of course," I said. "Although I suspect you might have given me the tamest horse in your stable."

Trent turned his head. "And that's a bad thing? You have some natural talent but I wouldn't call you an experienced rider."

That sounded like a back-handed compliment if I had ever heard one. "No, tame is good." I hesitated. "But I think I could have handled a horse that was a little more… I don't know… _exciting_."

Trent gave me a hard look and I wondered what he was thinking. "That might be part of the problem, Rachel," he said. "You like things that are _exciting._"

Oh, now I saw where he was going with this. Trent continued. "You just _looooove_ danger, don't you" he asked sarcastically.

I shot him a dirty look. "Look, I wasn't looking for trouble," I said. "I appreciate the choice you gave me with the bracelet, really. But trust me, I had a good reason for taking it off. Besides, I think you and I both know it would have come off sooner or later."

Trent nodded. "So, was Al happy to have his student back?" His voice was back to being light and his eyes were focused on Tulpa.

I slumped. "I don't know," I groaned. "He was somewhere between murderous and delighted."

Trent stepped closer towards me. "When he thought you were dead…" Trent started and then stopped. "The look in his eyes… Rachel, I think you should be careful about Al's intentions."

"Al's intentions?" I asked. "Or do you mean Al's affections?"

Trent flinched. "Yes, I think Al has an unhealthy interest in you," he said. "And I am concerned that he might have a chance considering he is the most dangerous creature I know and that seems to be a Rachel turn on."

His last comment infuriated me and I got up close to his face. "Hey, whoever I like is my own business." I waved my hands in frustration. "I can honestly say I've cared about every man I've ever dated. I'm not just looking for some thrill."

Trent snorted and I got even angrier. "What, you don't believe me?" I asked. "If I really was attracted to evil men then I'd probably be wrapping myself around you, you little arrogant, murdering, drug selling, cookie maker."

I expected Trent to get mad but he just smiled at me. "Well, technically you did wrap yourself around me," he said.

That was it. I was so mad I was going to punch him. I could feel heat radiating from my skin and I wondered if fumes might be visible. "Those were special circumstances," I said through gritted teeth.

Trent's eye closed slightly and he reached up to brush a strand of hair from my face. "Yes, they were," he said gently. The change in Trent's demeanor threw me off. "You were dead," he continued. "You put up a lot of resistance for kissing me considering it was necessary to bring you back to life." Trent was now standing inches away from me, talking softly near my ear. His voice was so musical. I hated the effect it had on me. In seconds my feelings had reeled from outrage to anticipation.

Trent wrapped an arm around my back and I feebly tried to take a step back. "What would it take to get another kiss?" Trent whispered into me ear. He pulled me towards him and I pressed against his chest. I fit nicely there, I thought. I had turned my head away and buried it in his shoulder. I breathed in and closed my eyes as his scent hit me. He smelled so freaking good.

Trent brought a hand up to my chin and turned my face towards his. My lips found his and we kissed. Trent's hand ran along my back and drifted towards my backside. The man's own dossier had haunted my thoughts for years and I did a little exploring of my own.

Trent broke the kiss first and leaned back to look at me, keeping me wrapped possessively in his arms. The realization of the kiss struck me and I scowled at him. "That's playing dirty," I said. "What are you up to?"

Trent raised an eyebrow at me. "Playing dirty? Rachel, I have bribed you with money, protection and damned near everything else I could think of just to work for me. This," he paused, lifting by chin back up to him, "was just a kiss."

Trent leaned in and kissed me again. And I, stupid girl, went in for seconds. Hey, he was a good kisser. His tongue felt hot in my mouth and my entire body seemed to burn for him. He lifted me up and then fell to his knees. I fell back into the dried leaves of the forest bed and Trent followed. My fingers ran along his chest and I tore his neatly tucked shirt from his pants. Trent groaned and I slid my hand along his abs enjoying the feel of the rippled muscles beneath my fingers. I could feel the ley line energy in him and fought back the urge to reach out for it.

Trent broke our kiss again and gazed at me feverishly. "Rachel, let's go back to the house. I have another bracelet. If you are wearing it, Al won't be able to find you." His eyes darted around my face hopefully.

_Oh shit Al,_ I thought. "This isn't a good idea," I said quickly, pushing against Trent to get him off me. Trent didn't budge and he furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, it isn't a good idea?" he asked. "Rachel, the man's a demon. You go back to the ever after, you might not come back."

"It isn't like that," I said. "I've worked out an agreement with Al. I'm allowed to come back as long as I'm chaperoned." As soon as I said the words it occurred to me how ridiculous they sounded. I had given up so much freedom, willingly.

"Chaperoned?" repeated Trent. "I'm not sure I can see you again if Al is always watching over you."

It was true. Al would have complete control over everything I did, over everyone I saw. Trent had protection against demons but Al had shown that he could make life very unpleasant for the elf. Then again, why should I trust Trent anymore than Al? If I accepted to wear the silver bracelet, I would have to go into hiding. I'd probably be reliant on whatever protection Trent could provide.

I pushed Trent off me and this time, he moved enough for me to sit up. I stood up, dusting the leaves from my hair and body. Trent did the same but I could tell from his brisk movements he was pissed. "Look, I've got this under control," I said.

Trent scoffed. "You really are unbelievable, you know that?" he said. "The decisions you make are completely irrational."

The anger in his voice made hit me. I think I had hurt him. Trent had finally opened up to someone and I had gone and crushed him.

"Trent, please understand," I begged.

"Oh, I understand everything perfectly. Let's go back to the house," he said. He turned and mounted Tulpa in a quick, easy motion. I was left on the ground looking up at him. I guess there wouldn't be any help getting on Charm this time.

**Luffy fan: Thanks and bunny eared kisses to all. Do you think Trent and Rachel should have sex? It is about time for some sex.**


	19. Chapter 19

Trent and I rode back to the house in silence. My stomach was turning as if I had eaten some bad sushi. I couldn't figure out how I felt about Trent but given his current anger, it probably didn't matter anyways. He was probably thinking up some nasty way to kill me as we rode home. Except, I didn't really think that was true.

We put the horses back in the stall and made our way back to the house. Trent continued his silence and I followed behind, trying to keep up with his quick pace. When we entered the home and came to the kitchen, we found the potion already complete and sitting on the counter. Ceri must have gotten tired of waiting for us and gone to bed. She looked stunning but I had the feeling being a new mom was exhausting work.

Some of the anger in Trent's eyes seemed to ease as he gazed at the potion. He picked up the bottle with his good hand and looked at me. "Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" he asked.

I looked at his mangled hand and nodded. "Absolutely not, this is the least I can do." I went to him and took the potion from him. All I had to do was add a few drops of my blood to kindle the spell and speak a little Latin. Ceri had already told me the binding word, _renatus_. It meant "reborn", which seemed appropriate.

Unease hit me and I started to chew on my lip. I didn't like the idea of practicing demon magic in front of Trent. I had done it before but I knew he couldn't be completely comfortable with it.

Trent seemed to sense my unease. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Don't worry, this is a relatively easy spell. You'll be back to flipping off a-hole drivers before you know it." I looked down at his bandaged hand and foot cast again. I didn't care if Trent hated me. Healing the wounds Al had inflicted was the right thing to do.

"That's not what I meant," said Trent. "Are _you_ okay?" He peered at me and I could see genuine concern in his eyes. 

"Yes, of course," I said with a shrug. I went to a butchers block and pulled out a knife. "May I?" I asked, motioning towards my finger. I didn't have any of my trusty finger sticks and I didn't think Trent wanted my blood all over his best set of cooking knives.

Trent frowned and stepped towards me. He put his hand up to the knife and lowered it back to the counter. "Rachel," he said. His voice was tired and more gravely than usual. "I'm sorry I got so angry at you in the woods," he continued. "I just hate the thought of what you might be doing to yourself. You are too trusting. That demon may be playing along with the rules for now but it is only a matter of time before he betrays you."

Trent sounded serious so I tried not to strain my eyeballs from rolling them too much. "Trent, this isn't anything I haven't heard before," I said.

Trent nodded and leaned in closer. He lifted his hand and traced a finger along my jawline. I gripped the counter and fought back the urge to lean into him. The man was smooth and delicious. Damn, I'd probably be seeing him naked in a few minutes also once I cast the spell. "Rachel," Trent said. "My offer still stands. You can stay here and wear the bracelet. I can even have the house sanctified." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed against me. "I can keep you very comfortable," he murmured.

I was starting to feel very comfortable indeed. "Thank you," I breathed. I pressed lightly against his chest and he eased back. "But not tonight." I picked up the knife and cut across my finger. "Are you ready?" I asked.

Trent nodded.

"Uh, you do know this spell will leave you naked, right?" I asked.

Trent grinned and motioned over towards a pile of clothes. "I've already planned for that. It isn't a problem for me if it isn't a problem for you," he said.

I flushed and looked down as I cut my finger. I put three drops of blood into the little bottle and held it up to Trent. He took it from me and swallowed it whole. Our eyes locked for a second and then I said the binding word, "renatus."

The air shifted and a green light rippled over Trent's body. I watched as his riding suit vanished, leaving him in nothing but his birthday suit. I was focusing hard on his chest, trying not to let my eyes stray too far south. I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye. Trent lifted his hand up. "Hey, I've got all my fingers back," he said. I looked up to see his expression and sucked in a deep breath. Trent looked gorgeous. He was smiling and the lines that had once traced his face seemed finer. His hair was a bit longer than normal and fell around his face in a disheveled manner. There was no trace of the stuffy business man in his grin. Most astonishing though, was his ears. _They were pointy_.

"Oh my god," I said. I couldn't help myself. I reached up and touched one of the fine points. "Your ears!" I exclaimed.

Trent reached up and felt his ears for himself. He was still grinning. He took a step back and looked down towards his foot. I followed his gaze and couldn't help but take in every inch of his body in between. Apparently, elves were human sized when it came to there most intimate anatomy. Nice.

Trent wiggled his toes and then brought his attention back up to me. My gaze betrayed me and a flushed. Trent only grinned and stepped towards me. I moved away but my back hit the counter. I felt two strong arms wrap around me in a warm embrace.

"Thank you," murmured Trent.

I was astonished and extremely uncomfortable. "Ah, no problem cookie boy."

Trent exhaled and I felt his warm breath against my ear. Despite my unease and his naked body, Trent seemed completely relaxed. "God Rachel, you really are amazing."

Seconds passed and I could feel Trent's aura start to mix with mine. My anxiety passed and was replaced by a feeling of security. "Ah, Trent, you are still naked you know?"

Trent sighed and pulled back. He went to the pile of clothes and pulled out a pair of jogging pants. I turned my back so as not to stare but I could still catch glimpses of him out of the corner of my eye. He skipped any thought of underwear and slid one long leg into the loose fitting pants after the other. He pulled the jogging pants up and snapped the elastic against his stomach as if to signal he was done.

My eyes flicked towards him. Trent was still grinning, feeling his ears. His smile was having a strange effect on me. Perhaps I hadn't seen it very often before and it was catching me off guard.

"No shirt?" I asked.

"Am I offending you?" he asked.

"No." He was distracting me, that's what he was doing. Shirtless and in jogging pants, Trent looked nothing like man I had known half my life.

Trent ran a hand through his long hair, feeling it for the first time. "My hair's longer too," he said.

I licked my lips and nodded. Trent smirked. "What do you think, does it suit me?"

Now he was teasing me. "Well, the spells done," I said in a voice that was a bit too loud. "I'll be heading out now." I looked around for my things. I still had to change out of the riding outfit. An arm wrapped around me waist and pulled me backwards. I could feel Trent's chest pressing against my back.

"Rachel, please don't go," he whispered.

I shuddered. I sensed urgency in his voice and I could feel my resolve melting. "Trent, I really need to get going. The sun will be going down soon and Al will definitely be coming by to pick me up."

The arm around my waist tightened and Trent wrapped around me more tightly. He pressed his cheek against mine and I lowered my head. His behavior was domineering. It was easy to see how this man could control so many people and so much wealth. "Are you okay with that?" he asked. "Are you really okay with letting that beast take you away? What if he decides to stop being nice?"

"Trent we have been over this before," I groaned.

Suddenly, Trent spun me around and pinned me against the counter. He glared at me with blazon green eyes. I swallowed but stood frozen. He reached behind my head and pulled me into a rough kiss. I felt his tongue lance into my mouth, coaxing me to return the kiss. I submitted to its seduction and wrapped my arms around his neck. Trent groaned and reached for the back of my thighs and hoisted me on top of the counter. He pressed his hips between my thighs and I could feel him moving against me.

"Shit," I huffed after we broke the kiss. My hands were acting on their own accord, running around his chest and backside. It was like my body couldn't get enough contact with Trent.

I felt the air shift and I pushed back at Trent violently. Trent blinked up at me. "It's Al," I screamed. "Al's coming."

**Luffy fan: Hello all, sorry for the late update. Please read and review! I'm hitting a rough patch here and am starting to become very critical of this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

A picturesque demon was standing in the middle of Trent's kitchen with a surprised look on his face. Trent and I stared at Al and the demon quickly wiped his expression blank. "Rachel, love," he said coolly. "I didn't expect to find you playing with a piece of elf crap."

I grimaced but was surprised by his lack of rage. Last time Al saw Trent he had done some serious damage. "Where is that little rat Nicholas Gregory Sparagmos?"

"How'd you find out he was the one who summoned me?" I asked.

Al shot me a mocking look over his glasses. "I have my methods, love."

Trent was standing tense, glaring at Al. "You aren't welcome in my home," he said through gritted teeth.

Al ignored him and strode over to me. "A riding uniform, how cute." He brushed a few strands of hair away from my face and straightened my jacket.

"I said you aren't welcome here demon spawn," Trent said.

A look of annoyance crossed Al's face and he brought his hand up as if to backhand Trent. His body jerked as if he had just realized something and then he lowered his hand. "Rachel, if Nicholas isn't here we really must be going." Al offered his arm and I reluctantly laced mine threw it.

"Wait, Rachel," said Trent with panic in his voice. "I don't think that's Al."

I blinked at him. "What do you mean it's not Al?"

"I think he just now realized that I have the protection of a freed familiar. The real Al would already know that." Trent reached out to pull me back but the demon grabbed me around the waist and spun me behind him. Trent's words were just starting to sink in. Damn, if this wasn't Al…

"Jarzebek," I exclaimed.

The demon looking like Al grinning a wicked smile at me and a wave of ever washed over him. Al's green frock and muscular frame were replace by a leaner man in a three piece Chicago style suite. Crap on toast.

"Al sends his regards," said Jarzebek. "I've gained temporary custody of you."

"I won't let you jump me to the ever after," I said quickly. I tried to bat the demon's hands away but he had a firm grip on my elbow.

Jarzebek sighed. "I was afraid of that. Why else do you think I popped in looking like that low class weasel? Really though, I think you'll be much happier with me. I can provide _so_ much more for you." He smiled down at me like a loving father.

I shuddered. "The hell you will, where's Al? What happened to him?" I was starting to panic. Did the other demons arrest Al when I was summoned away?

"Not to worry, Al is quite comfortable. Once you were summoned, I approached him with a deal he couldn't refuse. Of course, he wasn't happy about it but I convinced him you would end up with Newt once the collective found out their precious start at a new generation was romping around in the reality. Al has his old mansion back and I…" Jarzebek paused for dramatic effect, "I have you."

His last words cut threw me like ice. I kicked at his knees, trying to get more distance between us. Jarzebek twisted my arm behind my back and I stumbled to regain my footing. "Now then, there is the one issue of you not letting me jump you," he said. "I really wish you would reconsider."

"Fuck off," I shouted. I looked over at Trent and could see he was as scared as I felt. He was edging towards the knife set on the counter. Jarzebek saw what he was trying to do and gestured with his hands. The knife set slid across the counter, out of reach.

"Last chance," he said. "I really don't want to do this the hard way."

I answered him with an awkward backwards kick. I barely connected and could tell I had probably done less damage than a mosquito bite. Jarzebek sighed again and twisted my wrist. Pain shot through my arm and I was force to spin around and face him. He had a fist in the air and I watched in dread as it came towards my face. The bottom of his fist connected with my jaw and I felt myself rock back. There wasn't anytime to feel pain before blackness seeped across my vision.

Luffy fan: I liked the twist in this chapter, hope you liked it too.


	21. Chapter 21

I awoke and found myself lying in Jarzebek's bed. I looked around the room and found that I was alone. _It's like he's a lion and he's dragged a prized kill back to his den_, I thought glumly. I stretched my limbs and felt my face. It didn't hurt so maybe my new "teacher" had used a healing curse on me. I looked down at my wrist and my heart sank. I had been magically shut down with another silver bracelet. Great, I guess Jarzebek wasn't taking any chances.

I sat up and started exploring the bedroom. It was every bit as lavish as I remembered it being. There were three doors. I opened the first and peered in. It was a huge room filled with men's clothing. Many of the pieces looked ornate and strange, almost as if they were costumes. The man sure was a clothes horse, I thought. I opened the second and found that it was filled with a few pieces of women's. I had the sneaking suspicion they would all fit me perfectly.

I selected a purple dress and held it up to me. Not bad, if I could dress it up with some jewelry. I put the dress back and made my way to a third door. This one led to a lavish bathroom. There was a huge soaking tub but no shower. Dozens of candles blazed throughout the bathroom, giving it a romantic look. No thanks, buddy.

I explored a bit more but quickly became bored so I took a seat in a chair by the fireplace. I considered taking a nap but I didn't want to be lying in the bed with Jarzebek came back. The minutes passed and I became restless and starting pacing the room. My thoughts drifted to Al. Had he really just handed me over to Jarzebek? The whole mess was probably because I had been summoned into reality without my "babysitter". I wouldn't have even been summoned if Jarzebek hadn't given Nick my demon name.

After what felt like hours, Jarzebek finally popped into my room. His hands were filled with shopping bags and he was grinning. "Oh good, you're awake," he said when he saw me.

I glared at him. "Listen up, Jar Jar Binks," I said, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You can't just keep me locked up in here. I'm a demon too, I have rights." I wasn't really sure if that last part was true but it sounded good.

Jarzebek frowned at me. "No need to be rude, I was just done picking a few things up for you. By the way, don't refer to me as that piece of shit George Lucas probably dreamed up while smoking crack. You can call me Zeek."

"Okay, Zee-ck," I said, hitting the K hard. "What are you planning? I don't want to stay here and I certainly don't want to be in your bedroom."

Jarzebek, or rather Zeek, raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm sorry you feel that way but you really aren't in a position to be making demands," he said. He put the bags down and walked to the fireplace. He started arranging wood and lit a fire. "I've gone through a lot of trouble to see that you are comfortable," he said. "Did you see the bathroom?" I pressed my lips together and nodded. "It's a bathroom with almost no pipes. I'll need to use a curse to replace the water and clean it."

"Sounds like you need a maid," I muttered.

Zeek nodded. "I'll let Robert in for that. I'm not really keen on letting a familiar into my bedroom but it will have to do. I can't let you move about rooms freely yet. You are too much of a liability."

"So I'm stuck in here?" I whined. "You have to let me out. I can't stay locked up here forever."

Zeek gave me a sly smile that made my gut clench. "Well, I'll let you out once you've proven to me that you can be a good girl."

"What about Al, can I talk to Al?"

Zeek turned back to the fire and I couldn't see his expression. "I'm sure you can talk to Al again some day but I wouldn't dwell on it too much." The fire was going strong now and Zeek stood up and made his way over to the bags. His face lit up when he took out a gold gown. "I think you would look absolutely beautiful in this," he said, holding it up for me to see. The gown was gorgeous. Anyone would look good in it.

"Well, it doesn't seem like I'll have any place to wear it to anytime soon," I mumbled.

Zeek grinned and I felt a wave of everafter wash over me. I looked at the empty hanger in his hand and then down at myself. I was decked out to the nines and fought the urge to check myself out in the mirror. I felt my hair and found that the usually frizz had been straightened and my hair now fell in soft waves around my shoulders.

Zeek snapped his fingers and piano music began to play. He brought his feet together and stood straight with his hand offered out to me. I didn't take it. His eyebrow twitched and I felt my hand rise to accept his. He pulled me in close and began to move me around the room. I resisted at first but I kept tripping and finally relented and let him lead me in a waltz. I kept my gaze fixed at whatever object was in front of me but finally looked up at him after a couple of minutes. The demon was smiling down at me, seemingly captivated. I looked away quickly.

The song ended and I tried to move away but another waltz began. Without breaking stride, Zeek continued to dance with me. "Where are you going to sleep?" I asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Why, next to you, of course," he said.

"Oh no your not," I shot back at him. "Aren't you scared I'll kill you in the middle of the night?"

"Hmmmm," he said smoothly. "Perhaps I'll have to tie you up then." I looked back up to see if he was serious. There was a hint of laughter in his eyes. "I won't seduce you, if that is what you are worried about," he said. "At least, not yet."

I kicked him squarely in the shin. "Ow," he said and dropped back. He rubbed his shin and scowled at me.

"Absolutely not. No way. No how. Not on your life buddy. Eh eh. Dream on," I paused having run out of ways express my feelings on the subject.

The song ended and Zeek changed me into a more casual outfit that seemed a bit more revealing than I would have liked but I didn't argue with him. He brought dinner into the room and we ate together at a small table that was probably meant for afternoon tea. Throughout dinner Zeek talked about his family and his job. He was a noble in demon society and didn't really have to work but it gave him something to do. I didn't talk much but I asked him if that is why Dali had opened Daliance's.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Dali is my father."

That caught me off guard. I didn't really imagine demon's having family. I wondered if Al had any remaining relatives. I didn't think so. He seemed too lonely and bitter.

"What does Dali think about you kidnapping me?" I asked.

Zeek laughed and put down his fork. "What does he think? He helped give me the idea."

I frowned. That was one less demon who I could count on. What was wrong with these people? Wasn't there someone who had a moral objection to keeping a woman locked up in a man's bedroom?

After dinner, Zeek made a big deal out of stretching and yawning. "Boy, am I tired." His eyes were gleaming and I shot him a dirty look.

"You better have been joking about sleeping in the same bed as me," I warned.

Zeek sat at the table, eyeing me and drumming his fingers across the wood surface. Suddenly, he leapt up and grabbed me. He mumbled some Latin and rope appeared, binding my wrists and ankles.

"Hey," I exclaimed.

Zeek lifted me up bridal style and starting carrying me towards the bed. I panicked and bit down into his bicep. He winced but kept walking. When we got to the bed, he laid me down and I tried to wiggle out of the bed with my best "Trout out of water" impersonation. The demon crawled into the bed with me and pulled me against him so that my back was flush with his chest. He whispered a few more words of Latin and I felt my clothes change into something silken and loose fitting. My heart was racing. Zeek was far stronger than me and the silver bracelet made it impossible for me to even put up a protection circle. If he tried anything, I would pretty much be a sitting duck.

I stopped wiggling and sat very still, waiting to see what the demon would do. He shifted slightly, still holding me firmly against him, but that was all. We lay there for a few minutes and then the situation started to seem absurd to me and I laughed out loud.

"Really? Are you cuddling with me?"

Zeek chuckled. "I guess you could call it that."

"Why don't you just sleep in another room? You must have a dozen or so?" I asked.

I couldn't see Zeek's expression but I think I felt him smile. "I don't want to," he said.

"I see," I said. "Are you one of those people who always got everything they wanted as a kid?"

"I don't think you could say that about a single demon," he said. "We all want to see the sun."

I fell silent after the last statement and waited. Zeek's arms were warm and aside from the awkwardness of the ropes, I was fairly comfortable. My thoughts drifted back to Al and I wondered how I would see him again. Eventually, my worries subsided some and I was able to sleep.

**Luffy fan: I have a pretty good idea how I want the rest of this story to go. I am pretty sure that I will finally get to a lemon in two chapters.**


End file.
